Illnesses are not all that bad
by Emma Watson Rules
Summary: Hermione's father is sick with a illness that affects parents of magical children. The vital ingrediant for the cure can only be found in one place of the earth. Malfoy Manor. But in the mist of all this, will love blossom?
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: HP isn't mine. It's the wonderful J.K Rowling's....

It was two weeks into the Hogwarts school year. Hermione Granger, now seventeen, and Hogwarts' Head Girl was fast asleep, but not for long. Several minutes later, her alarm clock rang. Hermione's hand descended upon the button on the clock, silencing the irritating beeping. She walked groggily into the bathroom to take a shower. The cold water did not even wake her up. Last night she had been up late reading _Hogwarts: A History _for the seventeenth time. Hermione never got tired of it. She threw on her long black robes and walked down the flight of stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were supposed to meet her there to walk to the Great Hall for breakfast together. As usual, they were late. Eight minutes to be exact.

"Sorry 'Mione." They apologized

"Nevermind." Hermione replied

They walked to the Great Hall together. Many students were seated and were having their breakfasts. The trio found a space. Harry and Ron sat together while Hermione sat opposite them. From where Hermione was seated, she could see Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy, unfortunately. But the only things they had to do together was planning balls and patrolling Hogwarts. That wasn't too bad. So far he hadn't done anything to her, except called her mudblood and teased her a whole lot. That wasn't new. Hermione was eating a piece of bacon when owls flew into the Great Hall. There were more owls then people. Hermione wasn't expecting any letters as she had just written to her parents the day before. But she was wrong. An owl swooped by and dropped a letter onto her lap. Hermione tore it open. It was hardly readable with all the ink smudges.

Dear Hermione 

Your dad has suddenly become very ill. Remember at the end of summer when he started complaining that it was hard to breath? Well, a week ago, I took him to the doctor. The doctor said that there was nothing wrong with him but... yesterday, he could hardly get on his feet. He said that all his bones felt like they were on fire. We went to the doctor again, and came back with the same reply. Nothing's wrong. I'm so worried.

Mom 

Hermione shook. She left the table abruptedly and went to the Library. Since the muggle doctors could not find anything wrong with him, it must be a magical illness. How could he have gotten it? Hermione reached the Library and went to the Illnesses section. Where to look? Where to look? Hermione decided to look in the bone problem books.

She ran her finger down the index.

Bone cancer...Bone disappearances...Bone shrinkages

Hermione groaned in frustration. Then she realized she was going to be late for her first class. Potions. Snape would not be pleased. Hermione literally ran to the dungeons.

"Miss Granger. For running in the Hallways, five points. For being late, four points." Said Snape silkily

Hermione frowned and walked to her seat.

"Today we will be working with partners. Potter, Malfoy. Weasley, Parkinson. Granger, Bullstrode. Patil, Goyle..."

"The instructions are on the board."

The morning seemed like forever to Hermione. As the bell rang for lunch, she dashed to the Library and found the book. She looked at the first section, bone cancer and briefly read it. Nothing there. The next section was bone disappearances. Nope. Bone shrinkages. The Calirea disease.

The Calirea disease This disease is mostly found in muggle fathers who have magical children. Those who normally have it will have trouble breathing as the rib cage shrinks, it crushes the stomach, lungs and heart. When the bones shrink, it hurts the other parts of the body too. The only way to save the person is to give him a potion with the buleflotrue flower.(Please look in Most Moste Potions for the potion.)   
Hermione glared angrily at the book. How was she going to get the book again. She did not want to tell Harry and Ron about her family problems. The only way was to make an invisibility potion. But that was breaking the rules. Then again, rules are meant to be broken, right?   
A/n How is it? I know it's short. The next chapters will be longer! 


	2. What?

Thanks

Liang Hwei!

Hermione was too busy thinking of the ingredients needed for her potion to listen to Professor McGonagall. She knew the stuff anyways. First of all, the Hawrthrorn Shrub would be essential. So would the Aconite. Several others Hermione could list off the top of her head. Muicerapa, Hebridean, Hengist, Arsenius and Fur of a Kappa and diluted Dragon's blood. There was also root of a Chaun, which she would have to get in Hogsmade next Saturday. Her father might not last till then. How to get it?

"Miss Granger! Pay attention." Came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall

"Huh?" Hermione was confused

"Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention." Said Professor McGonagall

The Slytherins in the class laughed. Draco Malfoy smirked.

"Silence!" barked Professor McGonagall "Today, we will be..."

And Hermione was hopelessly lost in her thoughts again.

That day, Hermione wasn't focused in her classes at all. For that, Snape had given her a detention. That was the first time she had ever concocted a wrong potion.

After dinner, Hermione trudged toward the Dungeons for her detention with Snape. On her way there, an idea hatched in her head. She _was_ going to label Snape's potion ingredients, and they had just brewed a very complex healing potion, which had needed a root of a Chaun, that meant that Snape most probably had a root somewhere in his stores... Hermione smiled deviously to herself. She knocked on the door.

"Professor Snape, I'm here to serve my detention." Said Hermione

"Come in." the door swung open

Hermione stepped into Snape's storeroom. It looked pretty much the same since she had last been in there five years ago to steal the only ingredient they did not have to make the Polyjuice Potion.

Hermione could remember it like it was yesterday. Harry and Ron had sent fireworks to Goyle's cauldron, making his cauldron filled with the Swelling Solution explode. Hermione had taken advantage and sneaked into the room and taken the ingredient.

The cabinets containing potions were still on the left wall. Shelves, with jars filled with potion ingredients, pretty much covered the other walls. She spotted the root right away. It looked like a red potato with yellow spots.

"You will be here, labeling and arranging those jars on the shelves alphabetically until midnight, is that clear?" said Snape

"Yes Professor."

The moment he left, Hermione reached for the root and hid it in her long robes. Then she started on her detention, labeling and arranging the jars. Ten minutes after midnight, Snape appeared again. He inspected her work and seemed satisfied.

"You may go now Miss Granger." He said

Hermione was so happy about having all her ingredients for her potion that she did not even mind the ten extra minutes. She hopped all the way to her room. Hermione decided to do her potion in her bathroom, that way, no one would catch her.

Hermione lighted a fire under her cauldron with a flick of her wand. She filled it with the diluted Dragon's blood and dropped the Aconite in with the Hebridean, stirring clockwise. As the water begun to bubble, she added the rest of the ingredients except the Muicerapa, which was the key ingredient for the invisibility potion. Hermione crushed the Muicerapa while the potion changed into a brown color. When she had added the crushed Muicerapa in, it changed transparent. Satisfied with her work, Hermione bottled the potion and left it in her trunk.

"Scurgerify." said Hermione, and her cauldron was clean. She kept it in her cupboard and went to bed.

The next night, Hermione read a book until she was sure that there was no more students left in the Library and took drank half of the bottle of invisibility potion. It was to make her invisible for an hour. Hermione snuck out of the Gryffindor common room and walked briskly to the Library. She went into the Restricted Section and looked around. Where can the book be?

After forty-five minutes of looking, Hermione still hadn't found the book. She was starting to panic. Where can that stupid book be? Hermione thought frantically

Just as she was about to give up, Hermione found it. Finally!

Hermione was running to the Gryffindor Common room clutching the book tightly, that she did not realize that the potion had worn off. At the portrait she bumped into someone. Two in fact.

"Sorry. Mione?" said Harry "What are you doing out here?"

"I stayed late in the Library." Hermione lied quickly. A tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks and blinked. That always happened when she lied. Hermione hoped Harry and Ginny wouldn't notice. Harry bought it, but Ginny eyed her suspiciously.

"What about you?" asked Hermione, trying to change the subject.

"Well, er, Ginny and I were going on our rounds." Harry had been made prefect in their seventh year. Ginny too.

"I see." teased Hermione "See you all tomorrow." She said the password and stepped into the common room.

Hermione went to her room and went to find the potion. She found it soon enough.

_The Culefloue Potion_

_This potion is the only known potion to cure the Calirea disease. The buleflotrue flower is the hardest ingredient to get.( Read the book, Potions Ingredients: Where to find them, page 202.)_

_Instructions:_

_Freeze the saliva of a dragon with the Phoenix feather and centaur's tail hair. Leave it frozen for twenty hours. After it has been frozen, melt it. This brings out the healing properties of the Phoenix. While it melts, add in three live scarab beetles, sap of a baby Mandrake and a Circe. When the potion boils, store it in a container for a fortnight. After the two weeks, slowly sprinkle a dash of powdered poison oak leaves. Last of all, drop in a freshly picked buleflotrue flower. WARNING! If the flower is not freshly picked, the potion will lose its effect._

_Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, created this potion._

Hermione found her copy of Potions Ingredients: Where to find them. She flipped to page 202 and saw the listed ingredients. Hermione immediately saw buleflotrue flower right at the top. The only know place to find it was on an island named Gemine. That name sounded familiar... Where had she heard it before? Then.

"Malfoy Manor? That's where it is?" moaned a very distraught Hermione "Why?"

How would her father get well? Malfoy Manor! Imagine that.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Mione, can I enter?" Ginny asked. Hermione and Ginny had always been good friends. Perhaps not as strong bond as Hermione, Harry and Ron, but still well. The younger girl looked up to Hermione. When she had been struggling in Potions in her fifth year, Hermione had tutored Ginny and Ginny came in first in her year for potions. Besides that, Ginny also asked Hermione for advice and confided in Hermione.

"Come in." Hermione said. She could tell Ginny was excited.

The door opened.

"Hi Mione. What are you reading?" asked Ginny

"Potions Ingredients: Where to find them." Said Hermione, shoving Most Moste Potions under her bed.

"What's under your bed?" asked Ginny. Ginny looked underneath the bed and took out the book.

"That's want you went to the Library for, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Ginny turned to the page Hermione had book marked. She gasped when she had read it.

"Your father is sick with that?"

Hermione nodded.

"No wonder you would sneak into the Library for that." Said Ginny "How are you going to get the buleflotrue flower?"

"I have no idea." Confessed Hermione "And guess where that flower is found? Malfoy Manor."

"Oh my goodness. That is..." Ginny couldn't even come up with a word.

"So what did you come up for?" Hermione asked. She guessed the answer.

"I needed your advice..."

"On?"

"Well...you remember about that crush I have on Harry? It turned out he had a crush on me since third year! We were just talking about old dates and stuff. Then all of a sudden, he just asked me out. I was so surprised!" Ginny finally got out.

"Finally!" exclaimed Hermione. She had known a long time ago about Harry's crush. She also knew Ginny had gone out with the other boys to attract Harry's attention.

"You knew?"

"Sort of. You have everything sorted out. Why'd you come up?" asked Hermione

"Ron."

"Oh."

"Do you think he'll be furious?" asked Ginny

"I think you should just come clean. Tell him tomorrow." advised Hermione

"I don't know. What about you? How are you going to get the flower?"

"I'm going to research on Malfoy Manor. See if there's anyway to get in."

"I'll help." Ginny promised

"Thanks Gin."

A/n Well? I know it's probably not as good as other peoples fanfics, but please be kind hearted and REVIEW!


	3. Ginny's horrible yet good idea

Reviewers:

Sweet-as-candy-floss-Thanks, the sequel is Triplets in Hogwarts actually.

Rose Williams-I'm lazy, what can I say?

Sassy-diva2004- I hope I won't rush.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully for Hermione, and she got several more detentions for not paying attention and handing in assignments, to the shock of Harry, Ron and some professors. Hermione even started having nightmares about her father dying. Snape took the opportunity to deduct as many points from Gryffindor as possible. The only person who knew the cause of this was Ginny.

Hermione was on her way back to the common room after a late detention with Professor Snape again. She stayed up until two to finish her History of Magic essay and fell asleep the moment her head touched her red and gold sheets.

The next day was Saturday. When Hermione woke up at seven-thirty; Ginny was knocking at her door impatiently.

"Hermione! Open up!"

Hermione groggily locked her door and invited Ginny in.

"Sorry, my room is in a mess." Apologized Hermione, when there was only a stack of parchments and a book was on the floor at the corner of the room.

"Hermione!" Ginny said again, "I told Ron and he was angry at first but calmed down after awhile."

"Great!"

"I found a book about the bluflotrue flower too. It teaches you how to make a substitute of the flower. It works even if it's not so strong." Said Ginny

"Where?" Hermione was awake now.

"In the Library." Said Ginny "We should go now. Before another person check it out."

"Ok."

The girls ran to the Library. The door of the Library looked uninviting, but inside was warm and pleasant.

They started to walk to her when Draco Malfoy intentionally bumped into them.

"Weaslette and mudblood." He spat out "Useless people."

Ginny turned red.

"Don't care about a white _bouncing _ferret. They normally are born gits." Hermione told Ginny, taking no heed of Draco.

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Let's ask Madam Pince." Pulling Ginny away.

"Ok."

They walked to Madam Pince's desk. The Librarian was busily scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

"Good morning, Madam Pince." Said Hermione politely "I was wondering if you had Bluflotrue for Beginners, Intermediate and Advanced?"

"I'm really sorry Miss Granger." Hermione's hopes sunk "Mr. Malfoy just checked it out."

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say

"I'll try and get it for you as soon as possible." promised Madam Pince

"But how am I going to get it?" moaned Hermione

Ginny patted Hermione on the back. They walked out of the Library.

"I'm almost thought of something during Transfiguration, then Professor McGonagall tore the piece of parchment up." Said Ginny

Hermione was aghast. Ginny sensing that decided to change the subject.

"Hermione, could you help me with my charms essay?" Ginny asked

"Sure. I've got some books on Charms. Why don't you bring it up here?" suggested a still glum Hermione. Ginny left to get her things. She knew Ginny was trying to bring things to a lighter mood.

In less then two minutes, Ginny came back with her stuff. They had been working on it for an hour when

"See Gin, the charm _Raslypuffin_ is-" Hermione was saying

"I got it!" exclaimed Ginny

"What? Were you listening at all?" said an exasperated Hermione

"Not really..." said Ginny sheepishly "But I thought of how you could get the Bluflotrue flower." She finished quickly

"How?" asked Hermione, all exasperation gone

"You might not like it though...." Ginny trailed off

"Anything for my father!" said Hermione determinedly

"Make Malfoy fall in love with you and take you to Malfoy Manor for Christmas Break!" Ginny almost shouted

"What the heck?" that was a shout, from Hermione

"It could work." Ginny said quickly, "You might have some problems getting him to like you but when he does and asks you, Mission Accomplished!" said Ginny triumphantly "And when your father's better, you dump him."

"That's so, so, I don't know, bad! Even though I don't like him, that's still really not nice!" said Hermione, from lack of any other words to say.

"You have to." Argued Ginny

"Did you see what happened in the Library?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Erguh. Nevermind."

After many hours, Ginny cornered Hermione and convinced her that was the only way. Hermione gave up and agreed. They decided Hermione should start the following day. The sooner, the better.

That night, strangely, Hermione slept peacefully. Hidden at the bottom of her heart was something. So lost, that not even she had found yet...

A/n Short, I know. Sorry!


	4. A fight

Sassy-diva2004-Thanks again!

Blackrosebunny451-Thanks!

A/n For future chapters (and this), there will be Draco's thoughts.

Hermione woke up on Sunday, without an inch of nervousness. She took a bath and changed into a baggy shirt and jeans. Truth be told, she had forgotten all about it. Until...Ginny came knocking at her door.

"Hermione!" came Ginny's voice, the same as the day before, but with a hint of amusement.

Ginny's idea all came back to her. Hermione groaned. She walked to the door as slowly as possible. Ginny's face was beaming at her.

"Hi Ginny." Greeted Hermione, a bit sour.

"Morning Hermione."

"Are you going to wear that to breakfast?" asked Ginny

"Yes. What's wrong with it?"

Ginny did not answer her and walked to Hermione's wardrobe. She opened it, obviously looking for something else for Hermione to wear.

"Don't you have anything other then these?" Ginny started. Almost all of Hermione's clothes were turtlenecks, or baggy. After searching for a couple more minutes, Ginny found the light brown miniskirt and red tank top, a present from Parvarti, Lavender and Ginny.

"This is what you will be wearing." She announced

"They'll be hidden underneath our black robes anyway..." Hermione trailed off. Ginny's face had a mischievous look on it.

"Not exactly. Just wear it. And your black robes."

"Fine." Said Hermione

Hermione went to her own bathroom and changed within minutes.

"_Diafano_." Muttered Ginny, pointing her wand at Hermione's robes. Hermione heard it but did not notice anything different. She looked at Ginny suspiciously. Ginny shrugged innocently.

"Remember. When Malfoy says anything mean to you, Harry, Ron or someone, don't retort back, or got revenge someway or another." Ginny told Hermione

"Oh, yes. Why don't you pass Malfoy too? And smile at him or something. Best not to let anyone notice

On their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione noticed other Hogwarts students, mainly the male population, looking at her. Not weirdly, but a little staring, well, until she glared at them.

Harry and Ron were going to say something, but they saw Ginny shushing them frantically.

"Hi Hermione!" they greeted

"Good morning, Harry, Ron." Hermione said. Then she noticed other Gryffindors staring at her again. "Why's everyone staring?"

"Erm," started Harry. Ginny frowned at him. "I don't know."

Now it was Hermione's turn to frown. She did not frown long though. Draco Malfoy walked to them with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Mudblood. You shouldn't wear those types of clothes. They are for more worthy people." He said

"You despicable git!" she exclaimed and stood up. Ginny held her back, shooting Hermione a glare. Hermione sat back down, seething.

"Go away Malfoy." Harry said

"Who's going to make me?" Malfoy smirked

"I am." said Ron, now red. Both Harry and Ron pounced onto Draco. They landed on him punching and kicking. Crabbe and Goyle stood there like the idiots they were for a few minutes before joining in. Over the years they had gotten dumber. The only reason they had not been expelled was that they never broke rules, with the exception of fighting other students to protect Draco. But that was because of orders from their parents and Lucius.

"Students! Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for fighting!" came Professor McGonagall's sharp voice. "And you each have a detention. Tuesday night, at eight o' clock."

Harry had a bruise forming on his forehead and Ron had a cut lip. Since Draco had gotten no help until he had been quite badly hurt, he was injured the most. He had gotten hit on his head several times and sported a quickly blacked eye and a swollen cheek. Draco swayed a little and fainted.

"Hermione, now's your chance. Help him to the Hospital Wing. And, if you can, stay there, stay there until he awakes." Whispered Ginny.

Hermione grumbled a bit, and to her other friends surprise, levitated Draco to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomphrey!" called Hermione. The nurse appeared.

"Oh dear! What happened to Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomphrey asked anxiously.

"Fight."

The nurse nodded.

"Place him on this bed please, Miss Granger."

Hermione did as she was told. Madam Pomphrey bustled here and there getting slimy looking potions from Draco. Hermione sat down on a chair next to Draco's bed. She had to admit, he looked paler then usual. Hermione felt a hint of remorse before hitting herself on her head for thinking of such a thing. Since it was a Sunday, Hermione had no lessons. She sat there stonily while Madam Pomphrey took care of him.

At around six in the evening, Draco woke up groggily.

"Fina-" started Hermione, but shut her mouth and thought of something nicer to say. "Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked instead, and forced a warm smile on her face.

"I must be dreaming. Granger smiling at me and asking me how I'm feeling." Draco thought.

"What are you doing here Mudblood?" Draco sneered

Hermione pretended to be upset.

"I-I just wanted to see if you were feeling better." Hermione's lower lip quivered.

"I'm fine. Now stop contaminating the air and get lost!"

Hermione left slowly, with a tearful expression on her face, fake of course.

"Mr. Malfoy, you shouldn't be too harsh on her. She brought you here and was by your side the whole time, you know." Said Madam Pomphrey

That statement left Draco wondering.

After she had left the Hospital Wing, Hermione ran all the way back to her room. Ginny was in there waiting.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked

"I was bored stiff. And when he woke up, Malfoy, so very politely, asked me to get lost before contaminating the air." Hermione repeated what Draco had said to her.

"That didn't go well." Was all Ginny said. Little did she know...

"Ginny, why were people staring at me this morning?"

"Well.... I might have placed the Attraverso charm on your robes this morning?" Ginny said barely louder then a whisper.

"What!?" exclaimed Hermione

"Sorry?" said Ginny timidly

The next day Hermione woke up earlier then usual. She took her bath and decided to read a book until it was time to go down and meet Harry and Ron to go for breakfast. Before that, she checked if any charms or spells had made their way to her robes. During their breakfast, Malfoy interrupted them again.

"Mudblood, I need to talk to you. Now." He stated

"Sod off Malfoy." Started Harry

"It's ok." Said Hermione, getting up. Draco smirked at the two boys.

Hermione followed Draco out of the Great Hall, and behind a portrait.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione demanded

"Why did you bring me to the Hospital Wing yesterday?" Draco asked

"W-well." Hermione stuttered. Inside she was thinking desperately for an answer. "Ginny dared me to." And left.

Draco just stood there. The bell rang, waking him from his thoughts. After this occasion, none of them talked about it again.

Attraverso- A charm that makes objects translucent.


	5. Quidditch

Blackrosebunny451-Thanks once again!

Reb-Thank you!

Chuchi- Thanks!

Sorry for not updating. Couldn't think! And didn't like my first fifth chapter.

Dear Hermione 

_He is getting worse. I don't know what to do. I am so worried. Please come home. I'll be writing a letter to Dumbledore for you. _

Love you 

_Mum_

Hermione held at the letter, which had just arrived. She had told her parents that she had found the cure, but not much anything else. Hermione was worried her parents would abandon her for it if they found out. Hermione managed to eat a little before classes started and left early. She knew Harry and Ron were getting suspicious by the way they had looked at her. Ginny just nodded knowingly.

Hermione knew that she had to get the cure and fast. Her father's time was running out. Tears sprung to her eyes, thinking about how her mother has it. Finding out her father had a disease, then having to take care of him night and day.

Hermione resolved to work hard in her classes to make her parents proud through the difficult times. She brushed her tears away and headed to Potions, the first class of the day.

Snape, obviously, was disgruntled with Hermione's change of attitude. During the weekend, he had written over ten feet of parchment of ways to deduct points from Gryffindor for Hermione's behavior.

Hermione did not get any detentions and gain several points for Gryffindor that day. All went well until, as usual, Flying. She could never understand it. After six years, six years! They had to reintroducing it. Hermione knew she was lucky to just pass. Today, they were working on the Wronski Feint. Draco Malfoy was talking loudly to the other Slytherins how he had done it successfully during Quidditch Matches many times. Hermione rolled her eyes. Madam Hooch instructed them how to do it, demonstrated for them once and let them practice.

Hermione cautiously got onto her broom and it slowly started to lift up. When she was about seventy feet from the ground, she relaxed a little and steadied the broom. Then she put her right head near the tip of the broom and bent forward slightly. The broom zoomed downward. Halfway, Hermione lost control of the broom. She screamed, but no sound came out of her mouth. Draco, who had been watching, stood there. He hadn't bothered to try. Something in him was tugging at him to help. He got on his broom quickly and flew to the same level as Hermione.

"Hermione! Grab onto my hand!" he shouted to her

Hermione shakily removed her vice-like grip on her broom and stretched out her right hand to Draco's outstretched hand.

"Now climb over to my broom." He said encouragingly

Hermione shook even more. Draco looked at her. This was the first time he had even saw fear in her eyes.

"Come on Hermione."

Slowly but surely, Hermione did. She slipped once and screamed, but Draco held on tight to her hand. Once she had gotten over, Hermione clung on to Draco's waist.

"Granger. If you don't mind, I would like to keep on breathing." Said Draco through clenched teeth.

"Er...sorry." Said Hermione sheepishly

Draco flew them safely to the ground, a distance from the other students. He and Hermione the broom and stared at each other awkwardly.

"Thanks." Hermione said and walked back to the class.

A/n Another short chapter! Grrrr...Hate myself!


	6. Pansy

Blackrosebunny451-Really, you are too kind.

Sassy-diva2004-Thanks!

Three days past, and Hermione still hadn't gotten closer to Draco. She was beginning to feel a sense of hopelessness. Ginny tried to help, but it wasn't much use. Draco was like a mountain, couldn't be broken. But if she had paid more attention, Hermione would know that he was indeed breaking. Not much, but slowly. The only person who noticed it was Pansy. And she knew what was the cause. And she was not very happy with it.

Pansy confronted Hermione that day after Care of Magical Creatures.

"Mudblood!" she called out in her shrill high voice

"Parkinson." Replied Hermione in a steel voice

"I'm warning you, get your filthy muddy hands off my Draco, or else. " Pansy ended menacingly

"Or what?" retorted Hermione, unafraid of the Slytherin

"Or-or-or." Started Pansy, unable to think of anything to say

"You'll finish a sentence?" Hermione laughed

"You'll be sorry." Said Pansy darkly and stomped off.

Hermione shook her head. Harry and Ron ran to her.

"What did Parkinson want?" demanded Ron

"Nothing." Said Hermione. The three walked back into the castle together.

Hermione noticed Pansy giving her evil looks the whole day. Later that night, she told Ginny.

"I have a feeling Pansy knows about this. Today, she threatened to do something to me. I'm not afraid, but..."

"...you're afraid at the same time." Finished Ginny

"Yeah sort of." Admitted Hermione

"Let's talk about other things. How's it with you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked

"Same. As cold and hard as a rock. This is going to be hard."

Ginny sympathized for her friend.

"If you want, I'll make Malfoy fall in love with me and get the bluflotrue flower for you." said Ginny

"No. This is my job. I'll do it by myself." Said Hermione with a new determination

Ginny grinned. This was the Hermione she knew.

Hermione was true to her word. The following day in Charms, Draco was having trouble with the Switching Charm, Hermione was the only one to help him, except Pansy, who didn't even know how to pronounce it correctly.

"Here Malfoy." Said Hermione showing him the wand movement slowly. "It's _laksa serterle_. Try and roll the r."

Draco did so and after a few unsuccessful tries, did the charm right. He smiled at Hermione.

Pansy shot a glare at Hermione who was smiling back at him. Hermione told Draco something, which made him laugh. She looked at Pansy, now red with anger.

"Better watch out Mudblood." Muttered Pansy under her breath. In her dormitory during lunch, (she skipped it) Pansy plotted a plan, so devious and cunning only Slytherins knew how too. She thought evilly "Beware Mudblood, just wait."

When Hermione saw Draco later that day, she forced a smile on her face. Draco fell for it and smiled back. No one saw that exchange between them except Pansy. "That Mudblood."

"Hook, line and sinker." Thought Hermione (A/n I always wanted to use that line. Haha)

Pansy got so angry that she decided to use the plan as soon as possible. She didn't care about who was going to get hurt. Pansy went to the Library and got a book on Advanced Curses. She ordered a beautiful portrait and waited for it arrive, which it did late that night. Pansy then crackled evilly. She jumped back. All of a sudden, she felt...scared. It was gone in a moment so she shrugged it off. Pansy got her wand and whispered "_Almora Moris_." The deed was done. Now onto the next part. Pansy sneaked out, with the portrait of the Slytherin Dormitories and headed to the Owlry. She got a brown and white owl and tied the portrait to its leg. Just before it flew, Pansy stopped it and pointed her wand at the portrait and said "_Enchantas_."

"Send it to Hermione Granger." Said Pansy

A/n Done! I just can't seem to think so well nowadays. Sad...


	7. Suspicions

Alex Felton- Thanks for reviewing!

When the owls came, Hermione didn't expect any mail. So she was surprised when she got one. It was a rather heavy one, fairly large too. Hermione shrunk it and put it in her pocket unsuspectingly, as it was almost time for classes to begin.

Hermione's first class was Transfiguration. The class was a little noisier then usual as it was a Hogsmade weekend. Students chattering about what they were going to buy...where they were going... Even though they had gone many times, it was fun to go out of school once in a while.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking about D.A. It was still active, except that Cho and Marietta didn't attend anymore, and a few others.

"Ahem."

The class was immediately silent. Professor McGonagall entered, staring at each of them. Hermione sighed softly and class began.

Lunch came soon enough. But for Ron, it seemed like ages. He complained about his stomach constantly.

"Honestly Ron! Just keep those complaints to yourself! Goodness!" Hermione shouted frustrated on their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Several people stopped and looked at them. Luckily, Ginny appeared and dragged Hermione away.

"She's been stressed. Really." Said Ginny before disappearing with Hermione

As the boys were eating, Harry looked at Ron and said, "Do you think Hermione is not telling us something?"

Ron shrugged and continued stuffing his mouth with food.

"Ron!"

"Maybe."

"I'm going to find out no matter what." Said Harry with a glint of determination in his eyes.

Back to the girls...

Ginny had brought Hermione back to Hermione's room.

"Hermione, the boys are beginning to get suspicious. And you're getting hot-tempered." Said Ginny

"Sorry. I'm losing grip." Said Hermione "I can't help it. I'm just getting very worried."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Replied Ginny "I know you're worried, but if you continue, you'll go crazy!" ended Ginny

Hermione sat down on her bed. The portrait's sharp point jabbed her thigh.

"Oh this." Hermione took it out from her robes and enlarged it to it's original size.

"It's pretty. Where did you get it?" asked Ginny. Hermione looked at it properly for the first time.

"It _is_ pretty. Someone sent it to me this morning." Hermione thought about it for a moment

The girls admired the portrait. They went down and showed Harry and Ron.

Harry spoke up. "Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know."

Harry looked wary of it then.

"It's won't harm me or anything." Hermione said quickly

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Other Gryffindors started crowding around. They oohed and ahhed.

"Just be careful Hermione." Said Harry, before he and Ron left to play chess.

Draco Malfoy was at the Gryffindor Common Room looking disdainfully at the portrait of the Fat Lady. He had seen the portrait Hermione had gotten. Draco recognized it to be from Pansy. No doubt the girl had put a curse on it. But no, the damn Fat Lady wouldn't let him in.

"Just let me in now!" Draco was half-exasperated. "All this trouble for a mud- girl." He thought

Parvarti came out. She glared at Draco.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded

"No-. Could you ask Granger to come out?" he asked. "Next he would be begging." Draco thought lamely to himself.

"No." Parvarti said firmly

"Please?"

"No." and the girl walked away

"Shit." Thought Draco

The next person who came out from the portrait was Neville.

"Longbottom. Ask Granger to come out." Said Draco, feeling impatient

"N-no." stuttered Neville. He had never gotten over Draco binding him in their first year.

"Longbottom..." started Draco menacingly

"F-fine." Said Neville, knowing he'll regret it, and went back into the common room.

"Hermione, s-someone outside w-wants t-to talk to y-you." said Neville, still scared

"Who?" asked Hermione suspiciously

"J-just come out. Please." Begged Neville

"Ok." Said Hermione, leaving her portrait behind and following Neville out.

"Malfoy." Hermione said Hermione quite pleasantly, obviously pretend. Inside, Hermione felt sick actually

"Go now, Longbottom." Said Draco

Neville ran away.

"Why are you here?" asked Hermione

"Where's the portrait?"

"Why do you want it?"

"Pansy hexed it. She out to do something bad to you." said Draco in one breath

"You're lying." Hermione half-believed that

"It's true." Said Draco a little desperately "Bring it out and I'll show you."

"Fine."

Hermione brought it out.

"_Apareciumious_." Said Draco. Nothing happened. "That Pansy, she must have put a very powerful hex." Thought Draco

Hermione smirked triumphantly at him.

"There's no hexes, curses, charms or anything." Said Hermione

"There is. Just wait." Said Draco, trying to convince Hermione.

Draco walked away. He needed help to convince Hermione. For that, he needed...Harry. The only one who wouldn't be affected by the _Enchantas _Charm that Pansy had most probably place on it.


	8. Forming friendships and Working together

Sassy-diva2004- Thanks for reviewing me every chapter!

Hermione shrugged off Harry and Draco's warnings and shrunk the portrait and put it in her robes' pocket. She went down, first meeting the boys and walking to the Great Hall for breakfast together.

Hermione felt distant all that day. She went to her class the same but it was like her was in another world. She walked about swaying left and right and bumped into several objects. The only time she felt like herself was when she took her bath in the night.

Meanwhile, that afternoon, Draco looked for Harry and found him in the Library working on Charms with Ginny.

"Potter, I need to talk to you," he stated

"Malfoy." Harry acknowledged and followed him behind a few bookshelves, so that no one would see them.

"Herm-Granger's portrait. Pansy hexed it." Draco said

"How do you know?" Harry demanded

Unknownst to them, Ginny was hidden behind the next bookshelf, eavesdropping on the two boys' conversation. Her eyes widened when she heard that.

"Pansy told Blaise, who told Millicent who told some other Slytherins. Some first-year Slytherin told me." Draco told Harry

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Harry thickly

"Try and get the portrait away from Hermione." Draco said.

Ginny caught Draco's panic, even though Harry didn't. She giggled softly. It was working! Draco _was_ sort of falling for Hermione.

"Weasley, don't bother hiding anymore." Snapped Draco

Ginny turned red and walked over to the two.

"You heard everything didn't you?" Draco said

Ginny nodded.

"Since we're Hermione's closest friends, it'll be easiest for us to get hold of the portrait." Said Ginny slowly, catching on.

"Good to know you're smarter then Potter here." Draco muttered under his breath.

Harry caught that.

"Malfoy..." Harry advanced toward him.

"Harry." Said Ginny in an even more threatening tone

Harry looked at her, begging her with his eyes to let him beat the crap out of Malfoy.

"No." was Ginny's reply

"We'll meet back here on Friday evening to see if any of us has gotten the portrait." Said Draco, and that was the end of their little meeting.

During Transfiguration the following day, she couldn't concentrate. She was too busy trying to get rid of a migraine that had started the moment she had since breakfast. Hermione had tried all the spells she knew for getting rid of migraines to no avail.

The remainder of the week, Hermione had all sorts of funny daily sickness. Vomiting, migraines, constant dizziness, nausea...

On Friday after their last class, Ginny walked with Hermione to the Hospital Wing after a quick lunch to asked Madam Pomphrey to check Hermione.

"If it's not a big thing, please come back later. I'm swamped." Said Madam Pomphrey attending to Neville. A sad accident from potions...

"Hermione needs a che-" started Ginny

"Nevermind." Hermione cut off and walked out

"Hermione, something is wrong with you," exclaimed Ginny, chasing after her friend.

"Madam Pomphrey is busy. Didn't you hear her?" asked Hermione, still walking at a fast pace

"But-"

"It'll most probably go off in a few more days." Interrupted Hermione

"If it doesn't by Sunday, you're going to have her check you even if the whole of Hogwarts is there." Said Ginny firmly

"Yes _mother_." Hermione teased Ginny

Ginny and Harry met at the Library behind the bookshelves after Ginny had left Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco was there looking at some books on Dark Arts.

"Finally." He said

"Any luck?"

"No." all three at the same time, feeling a little put out.

"But Hermione has been having strange sicknesses all week." Ginny told the both boys

"Pansy must have also placed an old curse of that portrait. Her great-great-great grandmother, Periwinkle, founded it." Draco spoke up. Seeing their faces, "I'm was made to memorize her family's great deeds and famous works, some kind of tradition to know all about your bride's family's achievements. Since I'm supposed to marry her one _fine _day."

"Horrors of horror! Thank goodness I'm not a Malfoy." Said Harry

Draco grinned. "You're not so bad after all Potter."

"You too Malfoy."

A/n Sorry for the long update!


	9. Weird happenings

After two days, Harry, Draco and Ginny were feeling even more put out then ever.

"Ginny, I told you, I'm not sick." Hermione insisted all the way to the Hospital Wing that Sunday morning right after breakfast.

"You promised."

"Well..."

"Hermione!"

Hermione held her hand up. She started swaying a little and her hands flew to her temples and massaged them.

"Another migraine?" asked Ginny

Hermione nodded.

"That's why you need to go to Madam Pomphrey." Said Ginny patiently

"No... need."

"Ok," Ginny said, knowing this was useless. An idea popped into her head. "Only if you keep the portrait locked in your dormitory for the rest of today."

"_You, _of all people, also think the portrait is cursed." exclaimed Hermione

"How do you know?"

"Draco told us."

"I would think that at least you, my best girl friend (NOT that kind, just female friend) would side me. Argh." Hermione stomped away

"Hermione..."

Ginny looked at the retreating back of her friend. She shook her head sadly. How were they going to get that blasted portrait?

Hermione flopped onto her four-poster bed and stared at her dormitory's ceiling. She sighed loudly.

Even Ginny, one of her most trusted friends actually listened to a Slytherin them side with her. Hermione sighed again. She walked over to her trunk and got _Hogwarts: A History_ to read. Normally after reading it Hermione would feel less stressed about the world.

An hour and a half passed quickly and quietly, just Hermione on her bed reading _Hogwarts: A History_. There was a tap on her door.

"Hermione?" came Ginny voice softly

Hermione got out of her bed and opened her dormitory door.

"Yes." Hermione said a little more stiffly then her usual friendliness.

"Can I come in?"

"Fine."

Hermione sat on her bed and Ginny stood there awkwardly in front of her.

"What do you want to talk about?" said Hermione, still laced with coldness

"I'm sorry about just now. I promise, no matter what you decide to do about the portrait, I will stand behind you and support your decision." Said Ginny

"Ginny, you are such a good friend." Hermione stood up and enveloped her friend in an enormous hug.

The girl sat back down on Hermione's bed and started talking. Hermione took the portrait out of her pocket.

"You know, that portrait isn't very nice looking, is it?" Hermione said

Ginny nodded.

"So why don't we just keep it in... here?" Hermione threw it into the disposal bin.

Ginny smiled. Hermione could be angry with a person at times, but she also turned back friendly just as fast.

"Do you remember what we were angry about?" asked Hermione

"Nope." Replied Ginny and the two friends started talking animatedly.

Another two hours past quickly with Ginny and Hermione still talking. The bell rang, signaling lunch. The two girls, found Harry and Ron playing Exploding Snap in the Common Room. When they saw the girls, they kept the cards and walked with them to the Great Hall.

Ron filled his plate to the top as usual while Harry and Ginny talked about the upcoming Halloween Ball. Hermione caught snippets of their conversation.

"...are playing at the ball."

"I heard..."

Hermione ate quickly. She felt someone watching her. She didn't like being watched.

Someone _was_ indeed watching her.

"So... you've gotten rid of the portrait. Next time you're going down." the person thought evilly. A smirk appeared on her face.

Draco, Ginny and Harry met that evening in, of course, the Library.

"Hermione threw the portrait away." Ginny announced triumphantly

"That's one problem less." Said Draco "I have a feeling Pansy is planning something else bigger. More terrible."

"What?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't read minds." Draco said irritability

"Sor-ry."

Pansy was indeed planning something. No one was in the Girls Dormitories right now. Perfect for scheming. She paced around her room. Pansy suddenly felt very drained and fainted on the stone floor. She hit her head hard. A misty silver-white ghost-like object swirled around of her body and formed into an elderly woman wearing 1600s robes. Her thin lips turned up into a smirk and floated away. Pansy stayed on the ground until some Slytherin girls found her several hours later and brought her to the Hospital Wing.

On Monday, Ginny came running towards Harry, Ron and Hermione who were walking to the 'Great Hall for breakfast.

"Pansy Parkinson has been unconscious in the Hospital Wing." Ginny said, out of breath

"What happened?" demanded Ron

"Well, supposedly she fainted on Sunday and some Slytherins brought her there. Even Madam Pomphrey and Dumbledore can't wake her."

Hermione felt a wave of coldness around her, like a ghost had just flown through her and shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" asked Harry

"No." replied Hermione and shrugged it off.

Sorry(AGAIN!) for the long update. Haven't been on the internet to post it.


	10. Nightmares

Mirrors Reflection-Thanks for reviewing!

Tears-That-Fall- Thank you for your great review!

Pansy Parkinson was the center of rumors that week. 

"I heard that she's dead, but the school doesn't want us to know."

"Me too."

"_I've_ heard that..."

At the end of a rather hectic Thursday, Hermione met up with Harry and Ron.

"Have you been hearing about those ridiculous things people have been coming up with." Asked Hermione

"What if one of them is true?" countered Ron

"You actually believe them?" exclaimed Hermione incredulously

"I have been to the Hospital Wing to visit her and she _did_ look very pale. Paler then Malfoy..." Ron trailed off

Harry sniggered. He couldn't believe that Ron had gone to the Hospital Wing just to visit Pansy.

"It's not like that." Said Ron, a little higher then he's normal tone, beginning to turn red.

The other two knew Ron was getting uncomfortable and dropped the subject. They walked to the Gryffindor Tower in silence.

Hermione dreaded the coming night. For the past few nights, she had been having nightmares. But strangely, all of them having to do with a lady in her sixties from about 1600s.

As the reached the Fat Lady Hermione announced.

"Go in first, I need to get something." And dashed off

Harry and Ron looked at her with confusion then went in.

Hermione ran down the moving stairs, past Peaves... and collided into a person. She landed right on top of the unsuspecting person.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione exclaimed. When she realized who it was, she quickly got off and dusted her robes.

"Malfoy."

"Why don't you watch where you're going? And you know running is not allowed, mudblood." Draco glared

Hermione scowled.

"I'm just teasing Granger." Draco grinned ruefully. She got ruffled up so easily.

Hermione shot him a reluctant smile and watched him continue on his way. Just a several moments ago, they had been a few centimeters away. Hermione had felt a sensation she had never felt before. It was nice and funny at the same time. She walked toward the Hospital Wing which was nearing.

Earlier that day, she had thought of a solution to stop her nightmare. Dreamless sleep potion. Hermione got a small bottle, enough for one night, from the nurse and made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

As she was getting ready for bed, Hermione realized, for the first time, that Draco had grinned at her. It was a good look on him. She decided. He should do it more often. Hermione took the potion and sleep overcame her.

_Hermione was at a deserted Knockturn Alley wondering why she was there when she heard melodious singing coming from the outskirts of Knockturn Alley. She walked toward the singing, stopping every now and then to hear if she was going in the right direction. Soon Hermione found herself in front of a long stonewall with a lady, who faintly resembled Pansy Parkinson except much older, sitting at the corner of the wall singing softly to a baby boy with blonde hair. The lady, who was singing, was unconscious to the rest of the world, not noticing anyone or anything except the little baby. Hermione watched, wondering whom the boy was._

_The lady turned and saw Hermione and shrieked shrilly. Hermione jumped in shock._

_"You're the one who will break up the Malfoy and Parkinson family ties!" The woman said over and over again_

_Hermione was confused. Every time the lady said that, she seemed to change more wrinkled and thin. Finally when she stopped, the lady had changed into a pale, deformed woman. Her bony fingers reached out for Hermione. Hermione stepped back and tripped over a stone. The haggard lady lunged for Hermione. Hermione crawled back quickly. The lady grabbed Hermione's hand. Her grip was vice-like. Hermione screamed in terror._

Hermione screamed loudly in her sleep and fell off the bed. She woke up. Her breath came in short gasps. It was a good thing her room was soundproof or the whole of Hogwarts would have heard her.

"It was just a dream, just a dream." Hermione repeated to herself. But it had been so real...

Hermione did not manage to get back to sleep after that, so she got a book out from her trunk and read.

On Friday, they had flying again. Hermione avoided Draco the whole time. Draco could feel her avoiding him and felt a little sad. Later, he found Ginny and asked her for advice.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy."

"I need your help." Draco asked

"On?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow.

"Whyhermioneisavoidingme."

Ginny understood what he had said but

"What did you say?"

"Fine!" Draco exclaimed "I like Hermione and I need your help!" "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes." Ginny was smiling so widely you could see her tonsils. She was beginning to think that Draco wasn't as bad as the first few years she had known him.

"So can you help me?"

"I'll have to think about that..."

Draco's stared at her, unblinkingly.

"I'll help." Ginny said


	11. Meetings

Georgia- Oh my goodness. How could I FORGET to put that in? So sorry to everyone! I fixed it now. Thanks for reviewing!

Neutralgal- Thank you! I'm from SCGS. Do you know an Abigail? She's sec 1.

Hedwigmail-Thanks for reviewing both stories!

LiangHwei- Can't believe it! Lily kissed REMUS! Finally. Thanks for reviewing. I'm coming back soon! Has holidays started yet?

"Pansy. I know you can't hear me, but you've got to wake up." Draco said. He had been doing research on her condition, and it had come to one point. That Pansy, through out the years, was not Pansy, but her great-great-great grandmother, Violet or something. Now the spirit was going to inhabit someone else more powerful. Hermione. The one thing he hadn't figured out was why she had chosen a muggle born. If Pansy had a strong will, she might be able to keep her great-great-great grandmother from controlling her forever. That was a scary thought. Zombie Pansy. He was worried and had lost weight, not that anyone noticed.

After looking at Pansy's pale form, Draco left for dinner. Ginny was going to meet him on the third floor. He had no idea why, but she had mentioned a Room of Requirement?

Hermione rubbed her eyes again and continued doing her homework, which was due in a week. At this time now, usually she would be fast asleep in her warm bed two hours ago. She scribbled so hard that her quill broke.

"Nothing's going right!" she shouted in frustration. "_Reparo_." The quill was as good as new.

Hermione sat back down on the chair and sighed. She _was_ afraid, just a little, of the dreams. Even the Dreamless sleep potion had not work. So the only way was to do homework to keep awake. Hermione finished the essay and started another one for DADA. Soon enough, her head fell onto the table.

Hours later Hermione woke up with a start, screaming loudly.

It was a good thing her room had soundproof charms on it, Hermione thought. On the other hand, she slapped herself mentally for falling asleep. Hermione looked at the clock. One o' clock. Great.

Her mind wondered to when the dreams had started. Curiously enough, when Pansy Parkinson had arrived in the Hospital Wing.

"I wonder if that has to do if them?" Hermione thought out loud. I should ask Ginny. Hermione thought. Then she remembered. She hadn't told Ginny about them. The other day Hermione had been debating on whether or not to tell Ginny about them. It was a frustrating matter.

Hermione had decided not to go back to sleep and went to find a book to read. As she was looking through her trunk, Hermione stumbled upon a small velvet covered book. It was her diary she had started over the holidays. She had forgotten about it in the mist of things. Now Hermione sat down at her desk and opened it to a fresh new page and started writing.

Hermione wrote about the dreams she'd been having. School. The N.E.W.T.S. that were coming up soon and Harry and Ginny's blossoming. Relationship. (Not for several months, but you know Hermione.)

Before she knew it, the sun had risen. Friday. The night was over. Hermione ended her entry with _write more soon _and signed her name. She placed the locking charm on the diary and left it on her desk. Hermione walked to meet Harry and Ron in the Common Room. Ron looked half-asleep.

"I'm so glad it's Friday." said Harry. He was looking forward to his date with Ginny the next day in Hogsmade.

Hermione yawned.

"Wow Hermione. You looked as if you haven't slept." Commented Harry.

I haven't. Thought Hermione sourly

"Hi Harry. Hermione. Ron." Ginny greeted. Harry kissed her on the cheek. Ron mumbled something like, "At least don't do that in front of _me_." Hermione hit his arm.

"Where were you last night?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I was studying in the Library." Ginny had thought of excuse for not seeing Hermione. She had been meeting Draco. Frankly, it had not been much.

Hermione finished her breakfast and waited for the others to finish theirs. The four went to the Gryffindor common room to get their books. Hermione got her Transfiguration books from her trunk and was placing them in her bag when she caught sight of Draco walking across Hogwarts grounds to go for, most probably, Care for Magical Creatures. Hermione continued staring. A silly smile crossed her face. The bell rang waking Hermione from her trance. She stuffed the rest of the books in her bag and left for Transfiguration with Harry, Ron and Ginny, who left them halfway to go to Potions.

Draco had Care for Magical Creatures, first thing that morning. Secretly, it was one of his favorite classes. Hagrid was still teaching it, but at least it was better then Professor Grubbly Plank (Is that it?) . That woman was as boring as Binns. His mind wondered to Hermione and smiled.

"Malfoy. Malfoy?" Goyle was waving his hand stupidly in front of Draco's face. Regaining his composure, Draco's smile resumed its normal smirk.

That night Hermione decided to go to the Library and study for the N.E.W.T.S.

"Erm... this book should be helpful and... that one." Hermione selected several thick books from the shelves and brought them over to an empty table. She could easily check them out and read them in the comfort of her room but... it was the Library. Where she had many fond memories of studying for exams, O.W.L.S, and homework. She would definitely miss this place when she graduated.

Hermione settled down in a chair and took the first book to read. As she was reading, BAM. Someone had dropped a load of books. By the sound of it, a heavy load. Hermione got out of her chair and started to help the person. Both bent down to pick up a book at the same time and knocked their heads.

"Sorry." Hermione rubbed her head gingerly and, for the first time, looked clearly at the person.

A/n Haha. Another cliffhanger! Can't help it. Can anyone tell me with Harry Potter book and where it says Blaise Zambini is a girl? Thanks. And sorry if there are mistakes, I haven't read any of the books in a long time. Please review?


	12. First Kiss

XxXbloody nekoXxX- I was just curious about the Blaise thing. I don't think he'll be in the story. But maybe he'll be useful. Hedwigmail- I'll try and make it more detailed.

Neutralgal-Oh erm...the Abigail I know is in Secondary. Abigail Wong.

Yokai Cesia and Chi- Sorry... I hope this chapter will be more on topic.

"Here are your books Malfoy." Hermione handed Draco the rest of his books.

"Er...Thanks, I guess." Draco got out and smiled slightly at her. He then went to check out the books.

Hermione went back to reading her book.

Draco walked quickly back to the Dungeons, and the safeness of his room to think. He sighed. Draco couldn't understand this new feeling. Every time Hermione was near him or even just thinking of her made him have heart palpitations and feel flushed. Another thing was that his brain would freeze and couldn't think of anything smart to say. Was this the feeling of falling for someone? Named Hermione Granger?

Worst of all, his father had warned him about falling in love. His father had said it was a weak thing mudbloods and muggles did. Why must things be so complicated? He grabbed a book from the stack from the Library and started reading. Tried to anyways. After ten minutes, he was still on the same page. His mind kept wondering to Hermione. What was she doing now?

Hermione spent her afternoon in the Library. She read nearly all the selected books, though none really proved useful, since she knew most of the facts in them. She checked with Madam Pince to see if that book Ginny had found was back. It wasn't. Hermione checked out the one she hadn't completed and left in her room. She went down to the Common Room. Harry and Ron were at it again, playing Wizards Chess. Harry seemed to be winning, but it was Ginny giving tips to him. Ginny equaled her brother at the game. Harry won.

That night, Hermione, Ron and Ginny went for a prefects meeting. Dumbledore had a surprise for them.

"Prefects, Heads." He acknowledged with a nod when they all were seated. "I, we, the teachers and I have decided to have a Halloween ball. Unlike the Yule ball, you all will be in charge of the decorations, music, everything." Dumbledore paused. His bright eyes were twinkling.

There was a rush of chatter.

"Ahem." And silence.

"I would like all the preparations to do done by October 27th. That is a week from now." Dumbledore stated, then he left. Talk filled the small room again. Several plans were made that night. There were some grumbles but mostly the planning went smoothly.

Draco and Hermione were left to pack up the room after all the other prefects had left. Papers were everywhere. None of them spoke during that period, but quietly picked papers and piled them on the table in neat piles. When they were done, Draco walked awkwardly up to Hermione.

"W-would y-you, Would you be...We'd better go now." Draco said. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He plastered a smile on his face.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

Draco hit himself after Hermione had left. Tomorrow I _will _ask her to the Ball.

Hermione's nightmare was worse then usual. She had given up on trying to stay awake. The lady had actually screamed her head off, but the screaming continued.

The next day was Saturday, Hermione received an owl from her mother.

Dear Hermione 

_Dad has gone delirious. During... day, he talks to invisible people. And at night, he talks... imaginary ghosts and creatures haunting him. What is happening? The doctors give him a month or two the most. They are just guessing, but I still feel..._

Mum 

Some words were too smudged to read. Hermione felt compelled to jump onto the next Hogwarts Express and run all the way home from the station. Instead, she stayed put and ate her breakfast silently.

As she walked toward the Gryffindor Common Room, Draco suddenly appeared. He looked nervous and jittery.

"Hermione, I was wondering... would you be my date for the Ball?" Draco asked. He turned slightly red.

Hermione's first instinct was to say no, but she closed it and thought. He might be falling for me, and if I don't accept, he might get angry and...

"Sure." Hermione aid, a little too eagerly

Draco smiled widely.

The night came all to soon. Ginny and Harry were going together. Ron was going alone. Hermione was going with Draco. At first, Harry and Ron were a little disgruntled with the fact, but Ginny soon set them right.

Ginny was in Hermione's room preparing her for the ball...and Draco. Hermione was actually nervous.

"Stop fretting Hermione." Ginny said. Both were dressed and almost ready to go.

Hermione wore light green dress robes and had piled her hair on top on her head, Ginny had applied some makeup and Hermione looked as stunning as in the fourth year Yule Ball. Maybe even more. Ginny had on dark blue dress robes (new, thanks to Fred and George). They walked to the entrance of the Great Hall where Harry and Ron were waiting. Draco was nowhere to be found.

"We'll go in first." Said Harry, pulling Ginny and Ron in.

Now, Hermione stood alone, outside the Great Hall. But just as they left, Draco came into sight. He was dressed in black.

"You look beautiful Hermione." He murmured into Hermione's ear. Hermione blushed. Draco gave her a single rose. Draco took her hand and led her in gently.

"You want to dance?" Draco asked

"Er....sure." Hermione said.

After an hour of dancing, Hermione went to the refreshment table for a drink. She had to admit Draco was indeed a talented dancer. He had dipped her, twirled her and a number of many others.

Draco beckoned Hermione outside. She followed curiously.

He led her behind a group of trees.

"Why ar-" She was silenced by Draco with a kiss.

A/n That proves that he really likes her. Phase one, cause Malfoy to fall for her, is complete. Thank you wonderful reviewers!!!!!


	13. End to a wonderful night

Yokai Cesia and Chi- Hermione is like sorta helping him find his other side. The one that was lost when he was very young. You know, the human side.

Kelsterina- Thanks for your advice!

Debbie- I know it's fast. I'll try and make it slower.

Wrc g-rp- what do the alphabets stand for? Sorry for leaving it there, but I just had too. Gut instinct I guess.

LiangHwei- I think I would too. Hehe. Well...here's the next chapter!

Hegwigmail- Thanks for reviewing!

Areida Rivers- Thanks! Many people have told me that it's fast. I'm trying to make it as slow as possible. Now it's only The start of November!

Wow...my first ever time getting so many reviews for a chapter! Thanks everyone...and keep reading!

Hermione's eyes were wide open in shock. If this had been the Hermione of a month ago, Draco would right now be nursing a swollen and red cheek. BUT this wasn't the Hermione of a month ago. This was a Hermione who had a teeny crush on Draco. Draco was looking nervously at her, fidgeting with his fingers.

"I know I shouldn't have..." He started then became silent.

Hermione not paying any attention.

My first kiss... she pondered. And it was with Draco Malfoy. Hermione laughed out loud. Who would have thought it would happen tonight?

"Granger." Draco said "Hermione?"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts.

"Wha- Yes?" Hermione said

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The..."

"Oh." Hermione said quickly

"I guess I should just go..." Draco trailed off

"No! I mean why don't we go back in? It's getting kind of chilly." Hermione suggested.

"So you're not angry?"

"Not really."

Draco offered his hand to Hermione. She took it. Both of then walked back to the Great Hall hand in hand. The rest of the night was wonderful. All she saw was Draco's gray eyes. And Draco only knew of the girl in his arms.

Ginny saw them and smiled. I guess Draco won't need anymore help from me. A frightening thought crossed her mind, but when she saw the two happy together, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, nothing." Ginny replied and turned her attention to him.

The clock struck eleven, but no one felt tired. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he walked up to the teachers' table.

"_Sornus_. Students, as much as I hate to see this end, it must. One last song and the ball will be over." Dumbledore announced.

After the ball had ended, Draco walked Hermione back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They stopped in front of the portrait and looked awkwardly at each other.

"Er... Good night Hermione." Draco said, wishing he could stop time.

"Good night Draco."

Draco turned to leave, but Hermione stopped him.

"I just want to say. Thank you for this wonderful night Draco." Hermione tiptoed and gave Draco a peck on the cheek. She whispered the password to the Fat Lady and walked into the Common Room.

Draco was on the ninth cloud. Hermione had kissed him. He (literally) floated down to the Slytherin Dungeons.

"Kids. I really wish they wouldn't do romantic gestures in front of me." Grumbled the Fat Lady

Hermione was greeted by Ginny at the door of her room.

"How was it?" Ginny asked excitedly. "Details."

"In the room." Hermione said her password and the door unlocked.

"Now." Ginny jumped on to the bed.

"Well... It's was better then the Yule Ball, I have to admit," Hermione started. "Oh Ginny, what am I going to do?"

Ginny' s eyes twinkle, not unlike Dumbledore's.

"What's the problem?"

"The whole thing was for _Draco _to fall for me, ask me to Malfoy Manor for Christmas. I din't expect to like him too." Hermione groaned

Ginny was smiling widely.

"You're no help. Like you expected this to happen." Hermione said

"Sorry."

The next day was Sunday. Even though Hermione was tired for the night before, she still woke up at her usual time of six- thirty. Hermione yawn and stretched. She remembered her perfect night and sighed dreamily. Hermione retrieved her diary from her trunk. She sat down and wrote down all the events from the previous night. Soon it was seven thirty. Hermione took a cold shower and read a Library book beside the fire in the Common Room.

At about eight, Harry and Ron bounded down the stairs and crashed into each other and few chairs. They untangled themselves just as Ginny came into the Common Room with several of her friends.

"Boys." Ginny said

Can anyone tell me the correct spelling for sornus? Cause I think spelled it wrongly. I think Hermione and the other characters are OCC. Sorry. If you have any ideas on how to make this story better, I'm welcome to all suggestions. I know my writing isn't all that great.


	14. Trouble brews

Liang Hwei-Thanks again! Boys. I know. Honestly, this is unexpected, it just came out about Ginny. Dunno why. Hehe.

Neutralgal- I like AF fics, but i think I'll stick to HP. Though I might write an AF fic next. Who knows?

A few days had passed. Nearly all of Draco's time had been spent thinking of Hermione. Note taking was in vain. Draco just sat there, his head in the clouds. A very un-Malfoy thing to do. Lucius would have abandoned Draco if he ever found out. _If_. So people, keep our mouths shut.

"Five points from Slytherin." Came Professor McGonagall's crisp voice.

Draco snapped out of his romantic daydreams. Some Slytherins were glaring at him, two were not sure if to laugh or not and several others were laughing. Draco Malfoy dreaming in class. What a joke! They stopped when Draco glared back at them. This was going to be a long day.

Hermione woke up, not to the beep of her alarm clock, but to an owl tapping at her window. It looked as if it tapping a long time and was anxious to fly away. It had a letter attached to its leg. Hermione opened the window and it flew in. The owl hooted shrilly, flying wildly about the room.

Hermione calmed it down. She had a way with animals. Soon enough the owl stopped hooting so much and stuck out its leg for Hermione to untie the letter from it which she did. The owl hooted one last time before flying away. Hermione rubbed her eyes. Last night, and for quite a few of them, she had been staying up until about three, before falling asleep. Hermione found out that after three, the dreams were less vivid, like more of seen through a thick mist. She knew she had bags under her eyes. Sighing (she had been doing a lot of this these days), Hermione opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm afraid to tell you this, but you have to come home immediately. I fear your father is at his last hours. He didn't want me to tell you. I have written to Dumbledore and he has agreed to create a portkey? to send you home. Go to his office tomorrow morning and he'll have it ready. _

_Love_

_Mother_

Hermione knew this would be coming, but not this soon. She walked out to her balcony and looked at the sky. The sky was beautiful, the sun risen and cloudless. Rare on autumn days like this. It was hard to imagine her father would be up there...

The day had finally ended. Hermione and Draco had survived it quite well. Hermione better then Draco, who had lost a fair number of points from Slytherin. A Slytherin first-year not knowing who he was came up to him and had said, "You're Head Boy. And you are supposed to _earn_ points for Slytherin, not _lose_ points." Draco scowled at the unknowing first-year but didn't threaten or hex him. Being young had its pluses.

A brown haired boy in another part of Hogwarts smiled devilishly. Finally, he could prove to the Dark Lord that he was as worthy as Draco Malfoy, by bringing the mudblood to him. She was useful, if she ever joined the Dark side. Unfortunately, she was a mudblood. But there were other uses for her. Capturing her would be an asset to the Dark Lord in getting Harry Potter. The boy rolled up his left sleave. A skull with a snake protruding through it had been burnt onto his skin two weeks ago, along with the once loyal Draco Malfoy.

After dinner, Draco was in a better mood as he walked to the Slytherin Dungeons to get a book to read. As he was walking, a fellow Slytherin ran into him on purpose. The Slytherin looked back. It was Blaise Zambini, a quiet seventh-year. Draco let it pass and continued on his way. He got to his room and grabbed a book and started reading. Half an hour passed, forty-five...

"Shit!" Draco jumped up and dashed out. He was late for prefect rounds. Strangely, Hermione, who was never late for anything, wasn't there. Draco waited. Then he left a note for Hermione saying he had started first and went on his rounds.

Hermione walked the prefect meeting room. Tonight she had rounds with Draco, but her mind was too preoccupied to worry about such trivial matters. Hermione was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't see someone walking right to her until the last moment.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped and swerved left.

"Granger," It was Blaise Zambini. Hermione didn't know him too well, just that he was a Slytherin.

"Sorry. I was bu-" Hermione started but was cut off.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" exclaimed Blaise.

Hermione fell on the stone floor. She looked up and glared angrily at the Slytherin.

Blaise levitating Hermione's ridged form into a small, dusty classroom and left Hermione there. That was when fear surged through Hermione's veins.

Sorry for the long update!


	15. Rescued

Liang Hwei- My first reviewer! Thanks. Previously, I wasn't going to make Blaise the "bad guy". But now…things are different.

Wrc g-rp-Thank you.

Hedwigmail-Sigh..I know…This is going to be another short chapter…Sorry…But I seem to like writing like 600-700 words only…Dunno why.

Thank you, wonderful people. On with the story!

It was chilly in the classroom, which looked like it had never been used since the eighteen-twenties. By the looks of it, there once were DADA classes held there.

Hermione would shiver…If she could. But she could only wait, and hope for the best…

Draco walked around the halls. First, he had caught two Hufflepuffs in a classroom and deducted ten points for inappropriate behavior. Later, another Gryffindor was reprimanded for wondering about after hours. It was a good night. Now, he wasin the coldest parts of the castle. He passed a small door and paused. Something did not feel right. Curious, he approached the door cautiously. Draco gasped the handle firmly and turned it. It did not budge. He took out his wand.

"_Alohamora_." The door still stayed locked.

Draco tried a more advanced one. "_Ouvrez_."

No avail.

"_Sblocchi_?" That sounded hopeful

"_Abra_?"

"_Destrave._" The door unlocked. Draco was not prepared for what he had seen. Hermione was on the floor. Her face was pale, and her hands had a tinge of blue. He rushed toward her.

"_Prior Incantatem_." He said with a flick of his wand.

Hermione's teeth were chattering. Draco took off his cloak and handed it to her, which she accepted gratefully. She crawled toward him.

"_Incendio_." The old fireplace became alive again. Flames crackled rhythmatically.

"What happened? Who did this to you? When did it happen?" Draco flooded Hermione with questions.

"Bl-aise Zam-b-bi-ni." Hermione got out.

Draco understood. He scowled. _He's going to pay for this._

Hermione saw the steely glint in his eyes and shook her head sadly. "No."

Draco hugged Hermione close. Suddenly, his left arm burned. Draco let it past. Most of the time, it happened when the Dark Lord was angry. A few minutes later, it burned again. Draco started panicking. Hermione was smart. She would suspect it if Draco left suddenly.

"Come on Hermione. Why don't you go back to the Gryffindor Common Room?" Draco stood abruptly.

"Ok…" Hermione replied. Her legs were a little cramped, from sitting for so long. She got up wobbly. Draco reached out to steady her.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled at him. Draco returned her with a worried smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Draco answered quickly. Hermione was going to frown, but stopped herself in time.

He would tell her his own time.

Draco left a curious and worried Hermione at the first of the fat lady's portrait and walked away. He went to a deserted part of Hogwarts. Making sure no one was watching, he took out a dagger, as black as night.

"_Seventior Disthine Molenko._" He whispered mysteriously , and…disappeared from Hogwarts Grounds completely. Draco had just endangered his life.

Hermione was so exhausted that when she reached her room, she just fell on her bed and into a deep sleep.

Far away, a…man smiled wickedly as he saw a foggy picture of the sleeping form of Hermione. He waved his cloak over it and it vanished. His eyes turned to slits, as it always did when he was thinking a plan. He turned to another person, a younger boy, almost man.

"You have done well Zambini…" the man hissed "You'll be rewarded well…"

"Thank you, Master." The boy bowed and left.

Poor Lucius…the Malfoy bloodline stained…ten centuries…

But this is going to be very useful…

What is Voldemort up to???


	16. Draco's Task

sEcReTaGeNtSpYgUrL- Wow…Thanks!

Neutralgal- Oh. Thanks for telling me.

Onceuponatime-I'm glad you like it

halfblood princess and Summer- Thank you. I'll add more if I can.(I hope…)

Draco appeared in front of a dark menacing decapitated mansion. Keep out and danger signs were posted everywhere. He walked along the path quietly and stealthily, not wanting to attract any attention, muggle or magic. Just as he reached the large wooden doors, Draco hesitated. Did he _really_ want to be Voldermort's follower? Was it want he _wanted_ to do? He looked at the Dark Mark on his left arm. Why was his changing his mind now? As he stepped into the mansion, Draco knew the answer. Hermione.

The inside of the mansion was as forbidding as the outside. The drapes were torn, several crumbling walls, cobwebs, spiders, musky smells and dirty stained carpets. Why does Voldermort choose such disgusting places? Truth be told, Draco was a _little_ afraid of spiders. Not that he would ever tell anyone, even under wand-point. He entered the biggest room in the house, where Voldermort was sitting on a make-throne, with several Death-Eaters surrounding him. Blaise Zabini was also in the group. He looked piercingly at Draco.

"Master." Draco greeted and bowed and kissed the air in front of Voldermort's feet. He stood up and joined his father, who was looking at him.

"Draco." Lucius acknowledged

"Father." Draco said monotonously.

That was all exchanged between the father and son until the remaining Death-Eaters joined.

"Death-Eaters!" Voldermort boomed. "Today, the Malfoy heir will be given his first task. It will prove his loyalty to me. If he fails, the consequence is death." Voldermort ended seemingly thinking Draco would accomplish it easily.

Draco walked up to Voldermort (the demented git) confidently, coolly, without a trance of emotion.

"Draco. No doubt this will be a breeze for you. Seduce her and bring her to me."

Voldermort hissed

"Who, master."

"Hermione Granger, the mudblood, Potter's friend."

Draco's mouth nearly dropped open in surprise. What?! Had Voldermort found out (well…almost) something was between them?

Blaise smirked in the background.

"Yes master." Draco bowed and went back to the Death-Eaters.

Voldermort continued talking, but Draco wasn't paying attention.

"Go Death-Eaters. Kill mercilessly. Muggle or magic. So that one day everyone will fear the name of Lord Voldermort!"

The Death-Eaters left. Draco returned to Hogwarts too, very troubled. He appeared at the same place as he had left. No one was there. Draco walked briskly towards the Slytherin Dungeons. He had to think. Draco knew he had feelings for Hermione. Life is so complicated at this point. He landed on his bed, face flat and shouted.

Hermione was in her common room reading, since she had finished her homework, which now, Harry and Ron were desperately trying to complete. She had given them her 'you should have done it earlier' lecture.

"Please Hermione?" begged Ron "I'll never ever do it so late again." Harry nodded mock-solemnly in agreement.

Sighing, Hermione gave in and walked over to help them. At about ten, Ron and Harry, with Hermione's help of course, finished.

"Thanks Hermione." Said both grateful boys

"No problem." Hermione replied "I've got to go now. Forgot to pack something." She had told them about her trip earlier.

"Good night. See you in a few days." Harry said

Hermione ran up to her dormitory. She hadn't even started packing! Frantically, with one hand she began throwing clothes and a number of other miscellaneous items in her trunk, her other hand waving her wand, levitating more items into her trunk. Things where flying everywhere. Ten minutes later, her trunk was stuffed. Clothes stuck out left and right. With a wave of her wand, the clothes and things were organized neatly.

"Ah..." Hermione said, satisfied

She checked one last time and went to bed dead tired from the days events.

A/n I'll be moving so I won't be able to update for a long time. Sorry.


	17. Going Home

Areida Rivers- Sorry…again…

halfblood princess and Summer- Thank you for your review.

sEcReTaGeNtSpYgUrL- Thanks! Cliffhanger, cliffhanger, cliffhanger.

Lhaewen- Yeah. In the beginning, I never even thought about Blaise or Voldermort beening in the story.

Liang Hwei- Sorry for the confusion. I'm glad you understand better. Blaise was gonna do more then that later, but Draco found her first. I'm back! Yay!

Neutralgal- Thanks

I really really meant to update earlier, but there wasn't any internet in the house. Sorry once again.(Sounds really stupid. I know.)

The next morning, Hermione woke up. Today she would be going home. Though it was for a disturbing occasion, she was excited about going home. It felt as if an eternity had passed since she had last been home, when it had only been about three months. She sighed and stared at the ceiling. It was painted red with golden swirls. Strangely enough, she had never noticed it until now. The sun was shining through the white day curtains. It was going a warm autumn day. Well, it is not to be wasted. Hermione thought as she made her bed neatly.

Hermione brushed her teeth and took a cool shower. Instead of wearing robes, she wore muggle clothes, jeans and a blue shirt. Hermione didn't want to stand out in a crowd. Then she headed to Dumbledore's office with her trunk, which she had levitated along. Hermione stopped abruptedly in front of the two gargoyles. She didn't know the password. But Hermione did not wait long. Dumbledore appeared a few seconds later. How does he know? She wondered. Dumbledore's eyes were solemn, not twinkling as usual.

"Miss. Granger, the ministry did not permit me to give you a portkey. I'm sorry, but you will have to take the Hogwarts Express home. When you get to London (It's there right? Platform nine and three-quarters?), a cab will be there to take you home. Here are the expenses and your train ticket. Hagrid will be bringing you to the train." Dumbledore informed Hermione. He handed Hermione the money and ticket. "Good luck Miss. Granger."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione replied

"Good bye."

Hagrid met Hermione at the Great Hall.

"Ello Hermione. Yer ready?" He asked

"Yes Hagrid."

Hagrid and Hermione talked as they walked to the Express.

"How have yer been Hermione?" Hagrid asked

"Busy studying as usual." Hermione said

Typical of Hermione.

"Grawp has just visited. He's enjoying guarding Azkaban with the other giants." Hagrid told Hermione happily

"That's…good." Hermione replied. She was still not too fond of Hagrid's half-brother.

The train's toot interrupted their conversation.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here." Hermione said

"Nothin'. What are friends for?" Hagrid boomed

Hermione hugged Hagrid before entering the Express.

It was easy finding an empty compartment. Hermione suspected she was the only one on the train. There wasn't a conductor or driver as the train was run by magic. She settled down on the hard wooden bench and took out _Hogwarts: A History_. No matter how many times she had read it, Hermione would and could not tire of it. She had memorized it a long time ago, so what? It was still lovely to read, especially when all was quiet. Rowana Ravenclaw must have had such an exciting life. Hermione thought. She wondered from time to time if she had gone to Ravenclaw, could she have been different.

Thousands of trees later, (about two and a half hours) Hermione completed the thick book. What to do now? Normally, Hermione would be talking to Harry and Ron, or maybe in a prefect meeting during the long ride, but now she was alone. Hermione took out another book, _A thousand and one plants and fungus_. When she reached M, she stopped. Everyone thought she was a bookworm, but even bookworms get tired of reading sometimes. The lunch-lady came and Hermione bought a pumpkin pie. Soon after she had finished eating, Hermione fell asleep. When she woke up, it was getting dark. Hermione checked her watch. It read five o' clock. The train was scheduled to reach London at six-thirty. One and a half hours to kill. Bored, Hermione started waving her wand around; saying spells off the top of her head.

The end results were several slugs, three black rabbits, a green pumpkin, a ball and an assortment of other objects. All were piled haphazardly on top of each other. The train whistled to a stop. Hermione quickly made the tower disappear and gathered her belongings. She cast the light-weight charm on her trunk and carried it out. At the entrance of the train station, a cab was waiting for her. She walked toward it and the driver walked out.

The roads were busy at this time as most peoples jobs ended at this time. Hermione managed to get a cab after several attempts.

She loaded her trunk into the cab and slid in.

"Where to miss?"

"146 Pacific Coast Street."

The ride was a long and quiet one. Too quiet. Hermione was glad when they finally reached her house.

"Eleven pounds."

Hermione handed him the money and carried her trunk out.

"Good day to you." Was all the cab driver said and drove away.

Hermione stepped into her house and dropped her trunk on the floor. It landed with a thump.

"Mother?" she called

Once again sorry for the long update.


	18. A Shooting Star

Silver0020- Haha. Yeah. Thanks for reviewing.

StarPheonix- Thanks for your reviews.

Sorry for keeping you all waiting. AGAIN. Really really really sorry!

"Hermione?" came her mother's strained voice "Hermione? You're back!"

Hermione walked cautiously walked through the messy piles of letters, papers and books into her parents' bedroom. Her mother ran towards her and gathered Hermione into a bone-crushing hug. Tears formed in her mother's eyes. Hermione's eye flew to the bed. On the bed lay her father. He was pale and his face had a sunken look to it.

"Daddy?" Hermione whispered. Even since she was started Hogwarts, Hermione had grown apart from her father. Saying that after so many years, Hermione felt a rush of warmth rush through her veins.

_It's my entire fault._ Hermione thought

Hermione couldn't bear to look at her father. She turned away. Her mother noticed this but said nothing.

Hermione ran to her room and landed on her bed. Her mother followed behind her.

"Hermione, it's not your fault." Her mother said, and looked at her.

Hermione looked down, too ashamed to meet her mother's eyes.

Her mother looked at her with brown eyes which looked so much like her own. Hermione felt worse then ever. The silence was so loud that Hermione could hardly stand it. A few moments later, her mother left her room, leaving Hermione deep in her jumbled-up thoughts.

Hermione spent pretty much of the rest of the day in her room sorting out her thoughts. During dinner, she hardly touched her food. As she walked past her parents' bedroom, Hermione couldn't help but to peek inside and see her father. Slowly, unsurely, Hermione walked in and sat beside her father. Hermione contemplated on telling her mother, but a part of her was afraid they would be disappointed in her, hate her. She noticed a neatly folded paper with her name written on it. Curious, Hermione reached for it and unfolded it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_As I write this I know I am dying. I might be dead by the time you read this. But I want to tell you I am very proud of you. I remember… the first time you cried… the first time you laughed… your first word, dad…When you got into Hogwarts, I felt prouder then ever. But during the years, you and I grew further and further apart. Even though I will not be here much longer, I will support you wherever I am, no matter what. I know you will grow and become a beautiful and successful woman. _

_Love forever_

_Father_

Emotions overwhelmed Hermione. She shook. Tears that threatened to fall formed in her eyes. Her mother, who had come into the bedroom unnoticed, now came forward to comfort her. But Hermione wouldn't be comforted. She left the bedroom for the second time that day and returned to her room. For once, Hermione felt a new emotion. Loneliness. She saw a flash of light from the outside sky. Hermione went to her window. It was a shooting star. A real one. Not one that a wizard had made for amusement. Hermione closed her eyes and wished.

"I wish… that father will get well soon." She whispered, as a single salty tear slid down her cheek.

A/n Just came back from camp! So happy. The worst thing was the bathrooms. There wasn't even doors! Only curtains. And cockroaches. Argh!


	19. Draco's Greatest Fear

Silver0020- Thanks!

Lianghwei- Good 'mcing'. You and Clar. Thanks for reviewing! Can't wait for YOUR next chapter.

Peanutilover- I didn't realize that! But this story is mainly about Hermione…I try and add more Draco. Thanks!

Betaed by :Cesia

That night, Hermione tossed and turned. She stared at the blank ceiling, it looked dark and depressing, mirroring how she felt. Slowly, Hermione's eyes grew tired and finally she fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the sound of tapping on the window. She opened her eyes and found that an owl was flying about madly outside her window.

'Pig.' Hermione thought.

Hermione opened the window and let the always hyper owl in. A letter was attached to its leg. It took about five minutes for her to calm the owl down and untie the letter. Pig flew off hooting loudly. No sooner had Pig left that Hedwig appeared. Unlike Pig, Hedwig landed quietly and stuck out her foot for Hermione to untie the letter. After she did and Hedwig flew off without a sound. Hermione opened the first letter.

_Dear Hermione _

_ How's your father? Malfoy has been acting strangely since yesterday. He hasn't picked on Harry, Ron, or any muggleborn or anyone at all. Though after lunch yesterday, he cornered me in the library to ask where you were. I told him I had to go to class and quickly left. Do you want me to tell him where you are? _

_-Ginny _

The second letter was from Harry and Ron.

_Dear Hermione _

_ How are you? It's only been one day but Snape's been piling up the homework. Four foot long essay on the Wolfsbane Potion and tomorrow too! And a quiz next week. The git. McGonagall seems more stressed today since you weren't her to help us with Transfiguration as you usually do. We had to transfigure a rat into a chair. Ron's still had a tail and mine was still squeaking at the end of the lesson. She says it might come out during the exams. _

_Wish you were here _

_Love _

_Harry and Ron _

Hermione shook her head and folded up the letters.

Draco paced around his room. Where could Hermione be? He was sure she wasn't sick as he had checked the Infirmary and that Weasley was no use either, making some excuse about having to get to class when he had tried to ask her. He hadn't seen her since yesterday and he was worried Blaise had done something to her again.

The room door opened.

"Malfoy." Blaise drawled

"Zambini, what do you want?" Draco demanded

"Haven't seen your mudblood around." Blaise said silkly "Maybe something has happened to her."

Draco tensed slightly and narrowed his eyes, Blaise noticed it. He smiled.

"My mudblood?" Draco asked as unemotional as possible "You know I'm just following the dark lord's orders."

"Maybe…" Blaise said "or maybe not."

Blaise left, leaving Draco more worried then ever.

_I miss her…_ Draco thought

Far away, Hermione had just finished writing her letters and sealed the two letters. Hedwig was back and waiting. Hermione tied that letters to her leg and she flew off without a sound. She sighed.

With a second thought, Hermione took out a piece of parchment and started writing.

_Dear Malfoy _

_Ginny told me you were wondering what happened to me. Don't worry, Blaise didn't do anything to me this time. I just went home for a few days. Hope being Head by yourself isn't too tedious. Sorry. I'll try and make it up to you when I get back. _

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione sealed the letter. Then she remembered. She didn't have an owl. Hermione decided she would worry about it later and left it on her desk. She walked off to get ready for the day.

Hermione spent her day talking to her father, telling him

about what had happened so far in Hogwarts, what they were learning, and about Quidditch. Her father seemed to be hearing her as she chattered to him. To her that is.

As she was talking to him about the lastest prank she, Harry and Ron had pulled on the Slytherins, his face contracted, and gasped. Hermione paled. The gasping became slower and slower until he stopped breathing altogether.

"Father!" Hermione cried out

The next two days were hell for Draco. All his work suffered. He was even reprimanded by Snape one day after class. Blaise kept sending sly looks at him during breakfast, lunch, dinner… whenever they met. Worse, there was a death-eater meeting nearing. The dark lord would want to know how Draco was getting along with his task. He was worried Blaise might say something to the Dark Lord. That was his worst fear.


	20. Anger

peanutilover- I keep on going back to Hermione! Like this chapter starts with…her again! So hard to focus more on Draco! ARGH! But there's definitely more Draco then Hermione in this chapter.

Kara Black- Yeah, I know that already. Thanks anyways.

Liang- Haha. My spelling is so lao ya. Haha. Thanks.

sliver0020- Thanks. That's good.

I'm finally updating! Can't believe it...It's been like one month +. Haha. Sorry.. Well...Here it is...

Hermione ran to the nearest phone and called the hospital. The line was busy so she dialed the number again. This time she got through.

"Hello. This is Singleton Hospital. How may I help you?" a kind voice answered.

"My father fainted," Hermione said, and then she thought "to put it lightly."

"Where do you live? We will send an ambulance over immediately." The nurse's tone changing into that of a serious one.

Hermione told her the address and put down the phone. She sunk down onto the couch and waited. Her mother was out and her worst nightmare was coming true.

page break----------

Draco had just received a letter from his father. Slowly, he opened it, slightly worried of what it might say.

_Draco,_

_I have been informed that you actually have fallen for that disgusting creature. I am appalled that such a thing has ever been said. It must not be true, you must not disappoint me. I must remind you once again: Do not disgrace the Malfoy name by doing anything that is not worthy of our status._

_Lucius Malfoy _

Draco scowled. _Zabini_. He looked around, and as usual, Blaise was looking at him. Draco marched over and…punched the smirking boy's face. Blaise was taken aback for a few seconds before retaliating by hitting Draco's stomach. The wind was knocked out of Draco, but he would not give up. Punches and kicks flew. Every pupil in the hall had stopped eating dinner and was watching intently. The teachers were hurrying over as fast as possible.

"_Petrificious Totalus_."

Draco froze in the middle of throwing a punch at Blaise. He sported a cut lip and a swollen cheek. Blaise had a quickly blackening eye and a broken nose.

"I will take the spell off on the condition that you two boys go immediately to the hospital wing to heal your injuries. After you do, go to see Professor Snape for your respective detentions. Is that clear?" Professor Dumbledore said. His blue eyes were not twinkling for once.

"_Prior Incantium_."

The both boys, under the watchful eye of Professor Sprout, walked to the hospital wing.

"A fight!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. She bustled around getting them potions for their injuries.

"Sit on the chairs."

"_Saludis_." Draco's lip was healed immediately.

"I won't be able to do much for that cheek of yours, it will take time. But press this against it until the paste disappears." Madam Pompfry passed him a towel with a greenish substance. He looked at it in disgust but consented.

By the time Madam Pomphry was done with Blaise, Draco's cheek, though still a little sore, felt much better.

"Now go along to Professor Snape's classroom." Madam Pomphry pushed them out. "And don't get into anymore trouble."

"I am greatly disappointed in you two, if this happened to any other house, I would have, without a doubt, taken away fifty points, each. And a week of detention with Filch. But as both of you are in Slytherin, only twenty points will be deducted, and a detention." Snape stated. "Meet me here tomorrow at eight in the evening for your detention. That will be all."

page break--------

Hermione had called her mother. The ambulance was here. Paramedics were hurrying to get out the stretcher to carry her father into the ambulance. The house was in a mess. Chaotic, literally.

Minutes later, Hermione was in the ambulance, with her father, on the way to the hospital.


	21. Going Back

Liang- Argh! Don't remind me! The story is like so off plot now lor…haha

Some Beauty Never Fades-Thanks…Maybe he will…maybe he won't…  
Rani Singala-TY:)

Sorry again..Take so long to update..I was working on some d/h fic exchange thing. Then after that, I couldn't quite sit still to write. The holidays are here. Haha. Sorry for the LONG update...

As Draco was walking along the corridor, back to his dormitory, he couldn't help but to think about how biased Snape was. Usually he wouldn't have cared less, he would never admit why the change of heart, though he knew. Hermione was changing him to someone he didn't know. He wondered how Hermione was doing... was she in trouble? Sick? He was worried for her. For once, he wasn't thinking about himself, but about someone else. It felt…different…

Hermione felt like her heart had stopped beating. She was at the hospital with her mother waiting for the doctors to examine her father and give her the report. Things did not look too good. It was long past midnight. The nurses walked past, talking and going on their business. But all that was happening seemed like a blur to her. She could not think straight, except that she had not been able to get the flower for her father on time. She felt like a failure. When she went back to Hogwarts the next day, she made up her mind to tell Draco the truth, and hopefully, he would sympathize with her and somehow give her the flower.

"Mrs. Granger?" the doctor was out of the emergency room with his report

Hermione's mother looked up. Hermione couldn't bear to listen as the doctor told her mother the news.

"I'm afraid there's nothing much I or the other doctors can do. He's already holding out longer then we anticipated." The doctor started

Hermione covered her ears tightly. The doctor continued on and on. When he was finished, he walked back into the room.

"Hermione. Go home and take a rest. Tomorrow you'll be going back to Hogwarts. You need your rest. I'll stay here. If I can, I'll send you off at the train station."

Hermione wanted to say "No. I want to stay here.", but seeing her mother's tired brown eyes, she consented.

That night, Hermione cried like a small child of four, for her herself, her mother and most of all her father. Finally, after what had seemed like hours of crying in the cold and lonely house, Hermione fell asleep, tired out by everything.

The sun streamed through the window. It was warm and bright…the exact opposite of how Hermione felt. She carefully folded the last of her clothes and packed the last book into her trunk. She had to be at Platform 9 3/4 before eleven. She looked at the clock. The time was ten. One hour to go. She heard the sound of the house door unlocking. Hermione ran to the door, expecting her mother. There she was, looking like having aged many years. Her face was laced with fatigued. Her brown hair messy. Hermione knew she had been up the whole night. She felt guilty for not insisting to stay and help.

"Good, you're still here. Just let me wash up, and we'll be ready to go." Her mother said as cheerfully as she could

"Mother, you need to have some rest. I'll go by myself."

"Fine. You're as equally stuborn as you're father do you know that?"

Hermione watched her mother walk up the stairs and into her bedroom knowing it would be the last time she would get to see her in a long, long time.

The taxi she had called was waiting outside. The driver helped her carry her heavy trunk into the back while Hermione settled into the taxi.

"London Trainstation please." Hermione told him after he had entered the taxi.

And the journey back to Hogwarts began. The letter to Draco lay on her table, forgotten..

Draco was feeling nervous. The next Death Eater meeting would be in a few nights. With Blaise giving him snide looks and Hermione not back, he could get into a lot of trouble with the Dark Lord.


	22. Descisions

Liang- Ya lor…Write lah.. I've been bugging Clar to write too..But she said not till two months..Haiz. Thanks anyways…

Silversun- Haha. Thanks. How was Mexico?

VampireMasquerade- Thank you!

Prettyprincess- I guess they're not…but it's more fun this way.

quidditchgirl13-Thanks..

By the time Hermione had reached Hogwarts, the sky had turned from its sunny demure to dark and heavy with black clouds lining the sky. It was going to be a stormy night. She would not let the house-elves carry her stuff to her room, so she dragged the heavy trunk up the many flights of stairs and into her room. Her stomach rumbled slightly. Then did she realize how long it had been since her lunch on the train. As she walked to the door, loud footsteps were heard running towards her room.

"Hermione!" that was Harry and Ron, both knocking at the door. She opened it with a small smile on her face.

"You're back!" Ginny, who was with them hugged her tightly

"We were waiting for you to come back so we could have dinner together." She explained "Let's go."

"Yeah. I'm starving!" Ron nodded his head

Hermione laughed. It was great to be back at Hogwarts.

Draco's first glance of Hermione since she returned was at dinner in the Great Hall. She was the same as ever, just a little thinner. His first reaction was to walk up to her and ask where she had been, but he realized how awkward it would have been. Potter and the Weasels were with her and all the other goody two shoes Gryffindors. So… he ate his dinner and tried not to look at her.

"Hey. Look who's back. The mudblood." Blaise commented loudly. Draco pretended not to hear.

Undaunted, Blaise continued. "Look at all the other pathetic Gryffindors, all so concerned over a…mudblood."

Draco ignored him, but it was getting harder. Blaise's taunting continued throughout dinner. By then Draco's nerves were scraping the border. _Breathe, relax, calm yourself. If you burst now, then Blaise will win And you're not a loser. Malfoys never lose._

Draco concentrated on that thought and felt Blaise taunting easing away.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione noticed Blaise talking to the Slytherins, but his comments seemed to be directed to Draco. He seemed to be trying to **ignore** the comments and, thankfully rather successful, if not, a fight could break out. She mouth read the word mudblood, and **realized** that Blaise was talking about her.

"Hermione!" she tore her eyes away from the scene. Harry was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Are you done?" he asked

"Not really. Why don't you guys go first?" Hermione suggested

"Sure."

The two boys left, but Hermione barely noticed. Ginny leaned over.

"When are you going to ask him?" Hermione had told Ginny about her plan earlier.

"After dinner." Hermione said determinedly.

Then there was a quiet moment in between them. Hermione pushed her food around her plate. Draco stood up. Hermione stood up.

"Well, here goes nothing." Hermione said

Good luck, Ginny silently wished her friend.

As Draco was walking, he sensed someone following him. Quickly, he turned left instead of right. He glanced behind. No one was there. He continued in the opposite direction. He saw a flash of brown hair. Hermione? He wondered puzzled.

Hermione was having a hard time following. Luckily there were many students, so none really cared or noticed about her. Draco turned left? Wasn't his Common Room on the right? Anyway, she continued following, hiding behind walls. They were walking into deserted corridors.

"You can come out you know Granger. I know it's you." Draco said "What do you want?"

"I-I…" Hermione **noticed**she was nervous. "I need your help."

Draco turned around. His eyebrows were cocked up quizzically.

"My father is suffering from the Calirea disease. And the only place I know which grow the buleflotrue flower is Malfoy Manor." Hermione said "He'll die if he doesn't get it soon."

Draco didn't know Hermione's family had such problems.

"I have to get the flower. It's my fault that he's going to die." Hermione pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because…I'm a mudblood."

"I've told you why, so now will you help me?" Hermione asked

Draco knew he would regret it later, but he answered. "Yes."


	23. Mercy

kitty-487-Thanks:)

VampireMasquerade-I know…I'll try to write longer chapters though…Thank you!

Prettyprincess- You'll find out in the coming chapters :) Thanks for reviewing!

Sliversun-haha..Thanks..

Thanks to my BETA Cesia!

Draco was nervous. In a few hours time, exactly at midnight, there would be a Death-Eater meeting. He just imagined what would be the consequences if the Dark Lord decided to check if his Death-Eaters were faithful. He knew the consequence: death. If he was lucky, it would be an 'Avada Kadava'…that was _if_. The other was slow and painful… the Death-Eaters found guilty of betrayal would be tormented and tortured, starving each passing day. Most of them preferred to kill themselves rather then go through that hell. Draco knew. He had seen that happen right in front of his eyes.

Hermione, as usual, was buried behind books in the library completing her homework. There were piles of them in front and behind her. She couldn't believe how many there were. The clock struck ten. Hermione ignored it and continued working. An hour later, an exhausted Hermione, carrying an overly heavy bag, trudged down the stairs. As she was walking down, she spotted two people walking near the deserted classrooms. Curious, she followed, forgetting about her tiredness. From behind a wall, Hermione caught a glimpse of them. It was Malfoy and Zabini. She wondered what they were up to. Malfoy and Blaise each took out a dagger. Both alike, but different. Malfoy muttered a string of words which Hermione couldn't catch and… he just disappeared. Blaise vanished moments after. Hermione was curious. Yet she realized that it had something to do with Voldermort. And that Hogwarts protective spells against any sort of apparition or the like were not as strong as they should be. This made her nervous. Quickly, she half walked, half ran back to the Common Room.

Draco and Blaise walked toward the decapitated building. It was as silent as a graveyard inside and outside, but you could feel the darkness emerging from within, wizard or muggle alike. When the two entered, the other Death Eaters had gathered around Voldermort. Draco went first, walked with his head bowed down respectfully toward the Voldermort and kissed his feet. Blaise did the same. Both went to their places behind their parents.

Voldermort's eyes searched each of their eyes for signs. Nervousness, guilty- looks, he was satisfied until he noticed Draco. "Malfoy."

Draco went up and bowed. Voldermort looked at him with such intensity, which he was actually reading Draco's mind. _Clear mind._ Draco thought _Let nothing slip._ If he thought of Hermione, all would be lost.

"The mudblood. Has she fallen in love with you?" (Fixed. I don't know if it's any better though.)

"No, my Lord."

"Another question is, are _you_ falling for her. I have read your thoughts Draco and indeed disappointed with you. Because the Malfoys have served me well for many generations, I will spare you. You will go back to Hogwarts and pretend nothing has happened." Voldermort waved Draco away.

"Zabini."

Blaise stepped forward and bowed deeply.

"You will take over Draco's task, and you will not fail me." Voldermort commanded. "You will also be 'taking care' of my little Death-Eater and see to that he does not betray me further.'

"Yes, My Lord." Blaise hid a smirk. Voldermort saw it but ignored it.

"Death-Eaters, soon the world will be mine! I have been getting stronger. When young Zabini accomplishes his task, there will be no stopping of us. We will be victorious!'

Lucius Malfoy was furious. He had summoned Draco home right after the meeting. The boy was standing infront of him blithely unconcerned.

"My one and only heir. Accused of betraying the Dark Lord." Lucius said, softly and dangerously.

"You are not worthy of the Malfoy name! How dare you tarnish it!" his voice remained steady, but inside he was boiling. "You will pay dearly. _Crucio_!

Draco accepted his punishment without sound, knowing it would fuel his father's rage. It did. And the curse intensified. Still he did not show any emotion. He was stronger than this. Even so, he felt his head swimming. Images of Hermione...the Dark Lord...Blaise's smirking face...Lucius Malfoy was pleased, standing there with a smirk. Draco gritted his teeth.

"Please, stop Father, I won't do it anymore. Forgive me."Draco begged, against his will.

Lucius' smirk became wider and he removed the curse.

'Do not ever displease me again.' Lucius said. With a swish of his cloak, he walked off. Draco stood up and winced. He touched his dagger and was immediately transported back to Hogwarts. It was already long past midnight. Draco was back at the corridor. Despite his aches and dizziness, he managed to return to his dormitory without anyone spotting him. Blaise was in the Common Room writing. Draco paid no attention to him. He took a dreamless sleep potion and fell on his bed, filled with unwanted worrys, he drifted off to sleep.


	24. Plots

It was two days after the last meeting. Blaise Zabini paced around his room. He would succeed, unlike that useless mudblood-loving Draco Malfoy. He had been hiding under Draco's shadow for far too long. Blaise would prove himself to the Dark Lord. But this would take careful and tedious planning. He stopped pacing and his lips formed a sinister smile. A plot was already forming in his mind. "Malfoy will pay, with the one most dear to him." He whispered, though there was no one there. "That last time was just a warm up. Now it begins."

------------------

Draco was waiting for an ambush from Pansy Parkinson. As mysteriously as her 'illness', as it was known to the school, had come, it had gone. He was more or less right. Though Pansy had lost some weight and looked paler than usual, her high-pitched squeal seemed equally, if not more energetic as before.

As the they walked into the Great Hall, flanked by Goyle and Crabbe, Pansy's simpering still annoyed him as much as before.

"Did you miss me?" Pansy asked, in what she thought was a cute voice

"Why the hell would I?" Draco muttered. He found himself wishing that she was still in the hospital wing, unconscious.

Pansy, however, had no idea whatsoever that what Draco wanted was for her to her out of his sight. Draco took a sit in between Goyle and Crabbe leaving Pansy no choice but to sit opposite them. Pansy started going on about some weird dream she had, so all Draco did was to stare and look as if he was interested.

His mind wondered off to Hermione. He had promised to help her, but Draco knew it would be hard. Malfoy Manor was highly guarded with spells and traps. Not just anyone could get in. It was almost impenetrable. _Almost_. A few years ago, he had found a way _out_. It would be the perfect way _in_. He took out a scrap of paper and wrote Hermione a note and went to the Owlery to send it to her, leaving Pansy in mid-sentence. He had totally forgotten about her. She spluttered indignantly and ran off after him but he shoved her off. He had enough of her, and it was only the first morning she was back.

-----------------

Hermione felt much better, her appetite increased. Draco had agreed to help. She knew it was too early to feel hopeful, but she could not help it. Harry and Ron were happy with her change of attitude though they had no idea why. Ginny, as ever, supported her throughout. There was a sense of uneasiness creeping into her thoughts but she pushed them aside. An ordinary brown barn owl swooped down and dropped a note onto Hermione's lap.

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at eight._

_-Draco Malfoy_

Hermione quickly shoved it into her robes pocket before anyone saw it and asked awkward questions. She finished her toast and waited for Harry and Ron to finish their breakfasts before heading off to Potions with them.

Snape was in a foul mood (when was he not?), and was giving out detentions like lollypops for the smallest of things. Poor Neville was especially nervous today and his potion at the end of the class was a sludge-like substance, nothing like the pale green liquid it was supposed to be.

-----------------

During History of Magic, Draco sketched out a map of Malfoy Island. You could say it was better than what some of the other Slytherins in the class were doing. Crabbe was sleeping along with several others and Goyle was catching a fly. Blaise was at the back of the classroom scribbling furiously, and Draco suspected it wasn't notes.

Promptly at eight that night, Draco walked to the Room of Requirement after having shaken off Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy. Hermione was waiting. Draco greeted her.

"Granger. You do know that it _is_ near the impossible to get into Malfoy Manor right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good. I know this will not be easy but it is our best chance." Draco told her. He took out the map he had drawn earlier and placed it on the table. "There's a boat that will carry you to the island itself, but there's a price. A pureblood's blood. So we'll just have to trick the boat into believing you're a pureblood. Simple enough."

Hermione's eyes widened and Draco continued smoothly.

"At one fifty two every Sunday night, this place," Draco pointed to the highest wall "allows a person to pass through. That's where you'll be coming in. But once someone goes through, it'll seal itself again until the next Sunday. So where will you be the rest of the week? Hiding in Malfoy Manor of course."

"I will arrange for you to stay in the House-Elves room for that week. There, you will also be able to brew your potion. No one ever goes there except the House-Elves so you'll be safe."

"When will we-I go?" Hermione asked, preparing herself for the worst.

"Christmas Break." Draco said


	25. Stalker?

Zarroc-Draco will be at the manor of course, but Hermione will have to get the flower by herself. He just has to like..cover for her. Make sure no no will see her..Yupp...

Silversun- haha...Thanks for reviewing (:

She counted the days until winter break. The lessons passed like a blur. Hermione studied as always, as to her the N.E.W.T.S were approaching. In actual fact, they were six months away. The letter from her father served as a constant reminder of how much trust he held in her to succeed. She had re-read it many times, over and over, memorized it even. It was kept safely in her pocket at all times. She would make him proud.

----------------

Draco found himself increasingly disturbed by Blaise's new attitude. He seemed to be living and breathing solely for the purpose of completing the task bestowed on him by Voldermort. As he thought back, Draco was uncertain of the greatness of being a Death-Eater. Sure, it had seemed intriguing when he was young, seeing all the Death-Eaters trick the gullible Ministry of Magic, and killing and torturing the muggles for fun because they had the power. The Dark Arts had made _him_ feel power when he had started. He felt above the other Hogwarts students, knowing more than them. The first time he had used the unforgivable curse he had felt in control. He had used the Crutiaticus Curse on a Death-Eater that had let some information on Voldermort's plans slip. Voldermort had thought it was a good learning experience for the new Death-Eater. Draco was sixteen then.

Arrogant, proud, and foolish, he had swaggered up to the kneeling man. With a flash and a single word, the grown man was on the floor withering in pain. Draco asked himself, _Did he really want power?_ Was it really worth it? Weeks earlier, he would have readily agreed it was; now he was not so sure.

----------------

It was past midnight, Blaise was walking on the third floor. The lights were dim and he was masked. Things were according to plan. He knew Hermione would be patrolling the area and bound to run into him. Any time now… there.

Hermione appeared. She was alone. Good. Blaise sauntered up to her from behind.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Granger."

"Who are you?" Hermione implored.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He advanced toward her, she took a step back, he took two steps forward. Blaise cornered her against the wall. Hermione whipped out her wand. "Me-" Blaise cut her off with "_Expelliarmus_." He caught her wand neatly and causally threw it a few feet away. He roughly pushed her against the wall and pressed his body onto her and kissed her hard. His hands wondered around her, under her robes, but all the time still pinning her against the wall. Hermione's eyes were wide with horror. She was powerless against this...person. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. He was too strong. Her struggles were but futile efforts. After an eternity, how original huh? he released her. Smirking, he said "Don't tell anyone, or you'll be sorry. See you soon, Granger." and started walking in the other direction. He stopped abruptly and turned. "Just if you were wondering," he pointed his wand at a passing rat, a jet of green light shot out, changing the shocked animal into a spider instantly, "That might happen to the person." He left. Hermione ran to get her wand. She looked around nervously. She could still feel him hands on her. Was he still around? Hermione felt so…dirty.

She ran all the way back to her dormitory bathroom. She locked the door and charmed it twice so that no one could enter. Hermione turned on the water and began frantically scrubbing herself. An hour later, Hermione came out. Her skin was scrubbed red and raw. She walked to her bed clutching her wand. She placed it at her bedside. Would he come in? She charmed the room door lock with the securest charm she knew. The look in his eyes was just malicious, cold and scared her to death. Hermione threw the covers over herself, wrapping herself tightly with them. It was nearly three in the morning when she fell into an uneasy but smooth sleep.

The next morning was Thursday. She was especially jumpy. One small twitch and you could find her pointing her wand at the offender. Harry and Ron noticed this and knew something was wrong, but didn't ask. They followed Hermione protectively the entire day and shot glares at unsuspecting people who tried to approach her. Hermione was somewhat comforted with them around, but they couldn't always be there. They had different lessons and she had a meeting with Dumbledore and Malfoy that night. She couldn't skip the meeting so what could she do but go?

That night, she reluctantly went to Dumbledore's office. But before she made it there, "_Accio wand_." Hermione's wand flew out of her pocket and "Hello Granger. I knew you would be back." His voice sent chills up her spine. Hermione turned and ran the other direction. Down the stairs and into..him. "It's no use running my dear Granger." He dragged her to an empty hallway. _No, no, no. This cannot be happening again_. Hermione thought, terrified. This has to be a nightmare…

Hours later, Hermione found herself on the cold floor of the hallway. Two of her buttons from her blouse were missing and her skirt on backwards. Her hair was messy and tears stained her face. The masked person was gone without a trace. Slowly, she picked up her wand and robes and walked off to her dormitory. No one would be in the hallways now so no questions would be asked. Hermione reached her dormitory and sunk onto her bed. She felt so frightened and hopeless. She had made her way as discreetly to Dumbledore's office as possible, but he still found her. It was past twelve. There were lessons the next day and she would have to wake up early. She took her shower, scrubbing herself as thoroughly as the night before. She knew she could nothing but face the coming days…

I think this is the fastest I have ever updated! haha..Quite happy with myself..XD


	26. Breaking Draco's heart

Chapter 26

Liang- Ya... she should… but she's too scared of what Blaise will do if she does. TY

Zarroc-Good idea… thanks!

NothingIsTrivial-Draco is a bit dense here I guess… I also want to beat him… but I think I would lose. XD

FiccieBoy-haha… thanks for pointing out the error.. My spelling's not the best… I know…

SexyDraco04-He did. Just to clarify that. Here's the update! (:

sUpErAgENtSpYgUrL -wow...long review...Thanks... I'm also lazy to check my mail...haha...

Once again.. THANKS for your reviews! So many! Well… to me...It was like a early birthday present to me... haha...okay….this was written a long time ago…I was writing a fic for an exchange…so sorry for the long wait!(:

Hermione whipped around for the third time. She had a creepy feeling that someone was following her again. But one was there. She reached for her wand nervously. Thankfully, there was no sign of _him_… yet. She hated feeling this way. Hermione had always felt safe in Hogwarts, even safer than in her own home. But this incident had made her think otherwise. She hurried to her next lesson before the bell rang.

-------------------

Blaise _was_ indeed nearby. He smirked as he watched her movements. Hermione was easier to scare than that he had expected. All was going well. The Dark Lord would reward him greatly. Now onto the next part of his plan: Breaking Draco's heart.

-------------------

Draco met Ginny in the hallway and dragger her into an empty classroom.

"What happened to Her-Granger?" he demanded "She's been acting different. She seems terrified of something."

"She won't tell us," Ginny stated.

"But you're her _friend_," he impressed on the last word.

"I know," Ginny said impatiently "And I will find out," she walked out of the classroom and headed for Charms.

Draco stood in the classroom. What could Hermione be hiding so badly? He knew the answer almost immediately. _Blaise_. Draco's blood boiled at the thought of him. He strode determinedly to the next class, which he coincidentally had with Blaise. The lesson had not started and Blaise was sitting in the back. He glared at Blaise, who simply smirked in response. He scowled and sat down, waiting for the lesson to start.

-------------------

It was dinner time. Hermione was late in getting to the Great Hall. She had stayed back in Arithmancy to discuss a question with Professor Vector. Someone stepped in front of her. Hermione stumbled back. It was _him_. The masked person drew closer. Hermione whimpered. He grinned at her response to him. Hermione's face held a look of pure fear. Blaise drew close and whispered into her ear. "Follow me." He dragged her near the Slytherin dormitories. "I want you to look as if you enjoy at or there would be hell to pay." He pressed his lips against hers forcefully without letting Hermione say anything. Hermione silently obeyed without thinking of the consequences.

------------------

Draco was tired. Quidditch practice had just ended. He was hungry too. He dragged his weary feet towards the Slytherin dormitories to put his books before going to the Great Hall. All he was thinking was about dinner and his bed. Draco could barely keep his eyes open until he caught sight of a familiar bushy-haired girl. Who she was with? And what she looked like she was doing. With a masked person, nevertheless. But Hermione, here? He couldn't believe that she was snogging another person. She liked _him_.

Or so, he thought. His sadness turned to rage.

He was Draco Malfoy, a pureblood. The way he was acting was pathetic. Like some common _lovesick _Muggle. Malfoys do not act like Muggles. All _she_ was-a Mudblood; filthy and lower than him in every aspect. He felt disgusted at himself. He had disappointed the Dark Lord. He had strayed from the mission.

Draco looked back once before stalking off.

----------------

Blaise grinned. The Dark Lord would be pleased. He would be honoured before everyone.

"Good night, Granger." Blaise was practically glowing behind the black mask. He swaggered into the dormitory cockily.

----------------

Hermione stood there, tears falling freely. She dragged herself to a hidden corridor and sunk down onto the cold floor, feeling a sense of hopelessness. The hours passed by, she still sat there. Finally, exhausted, she fell asleep hugging her knees to herself. The hope she felt a few days earlier disappeared as fast as it had come.

The chatter of students woke her from her sleep. Her eyes were red. Her hair matted and uniform crumpled. She took out her wand and within seconds, there was not a reminder of what had happened the night before, except a mere memory. It would not go away though no one could see it. Hermione picked up her schoolbag and stumbled to class.


End file.
